Deadly coffee (Café mortal)
by Cherries Writer
Summary: En este fic encontraremos misterio romance y un arma mortal, que a la vez puede ser un gran símbolo de amor. Kate Y Rick irán en una búsqueda de algo que los ha unido y que a la vez hará que muchos otros mueran...
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es el primero que escribo y no se me da muy bien redactar, así que si me dejan una review seria genial. Gracias

* * *

Las primeras luces de la mañana se cernían sobre toda Manhattan, esta era una mañana hermosa de invierno. La blancura de la nieve matutina cubría Central Park, los lagos congelados.  
Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban entre las ventanas del apartamento de Castle. Un intenso y delicioso aroma envuelve la casa, café, era el hermoso olor a café, pero no cualquier café, era el que Castle le preparaba a Beckett por la mañana. Un gesto tan natural que para algunos resultaría tonto tomarlo como algo tan importante, como un signo de su amor, pero para ellos estos eran los momentos más hermosos. Aquella bebida que todos los neoyorquinos toman como si fuera una religión, para ellos era mucho más, era parte de su historia de amor.  
La cama con las sabanas blancas todas revueltas, escondían a una Kate dormida con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.  
Rick se le acerca con una bandeja que tiene unas flores, dos tazas de café y un plato de tortitas. El deja la bandeja en la mesita de luz para despertar a Kate con un tierno beso en los labios. Esta sonríe, le encantaba cuando la despertaba con sus tiernos besos. Kate le devuelve el beso, y se sonríen ambos en los labios del otro.  
-Hey  
-Hey, he hecho tortitas y café. -Dice Castle con una ternura infinita en su voz, mientras le entrega la taza de café.  
-Gracias mi amor. -Dice Beckett mirando el dibujo de un copito de nieve el su late.  
-Te tengo una sorpresa. -Dice Castle. -Se cuanto te gustan los deportes de invierno así que... - Saca dos boletos para el gran partido de Hockey de esta noche.  
-Rick...yo...wow gracias es un gesto muy tierno de tu parte. - Dice Kate, a ella le encantaba la espontaneidad que tenía Castle, y más aún le gustaba lo bien que la conocía.  
-Ya que hoy es tu día libre me parece que deberíamos disfrutarlo de la manera que más te guste, ¿Qué opinas? - Le dice Richard con una voz sexi a más no poder.  
Kate se le acerca y lo besa en los labios. -Creo que el café se nos va a enfriar a ambos. - Le dice con una picara sonrisa y llevándoselo a base de besos y caricias a la cama para apoderarse de el y hacer de su amor uno solo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Kate vamos que se nos hace tarde! Le grita Castle desde la puerta a Beckett que se encontraba terminando de vestirse.  
-Voy, voy! Ya he llegado vamos. -Dice poniéndose el reloj en la mano izquierda y con el collar con el anillo de su madre en la mano.  
-Venga que te ayudo con esto. -Dice Castle tomando de su mano el collar. Kate se da la vuelta y el le coloca el collar, y le deja un suave beso el cuello, y va descendiendo lentamente.  
Castle se vuelve a la realidad de la cual se había visto desterrado por los besos, debido al pitido de su reloj.  
Una vez ya en la pista de hielo ambos toman sus asientos, eran los mejores asientos. Se podía ver todo lo que ocurriera en la pista.  
Una ves cantado el himno, y ambos equipos, los New York Rangers y los Montreal Canadiens fueran presentados comenzó el partido.  
En el comienzo iban ganando los New York Rangers, luego de unas cuantas buenas jugadas del lado del equipo canadiense esto iban a la cabeza.  
-Y otro punto para el equipo canadiense, parece que John Karahan no se ve muy contento con que el novato Nathan Lit les este dando semejante paliza en este gran juego. -Dice el hombre que relata por los altoparlantes.  
A falta de 10 minutos para el descanso estos dos se pusieron a pelear pero de lo lindo. Karahan no se veía muy feliz luego de haber sido enviado a la zona de penalización por culpa de Lit.  
-Te juro que la pagaras con tu vida Lit, te mataré! - Grito John -Me las pagaras!  
Castle mira asombrado a Beckett -¿Iba enserio eso de que lo va a matar, porque sonaba a que si? -Pregunta Castle extrañado, no era su primer partido, pero sonaba muy serio.  
-Que va Castle, es un juego siempre se gritan cosas así. - Lo mira Kate graciosa.  
Luego en el intervalo una vez que los jugadores habían tomado sus respectivas bebidas y recibido los tratamientos necesarios para proseguir el juego reingresaron al hielo.  
En esta segunda mitad luego de que Karahan, el gran jugador, volviera de sus minutos anteriores en la zona de penalizaciones, se dio vuelta el marcador. Los NY Rangers iban ganando; en parte se debía a que el jugador estrella de los canadienses parecía haber olvidado cómo se andaba sobre las cuchillas de aquellos patines.  
Lit parecía mareado, este se encontraba en frente a los asientos de Castle y Beckett. Cayó al hielo y empezó a convulsionar, ya a los pocos segundos de esto los paramédicos se encontraban al lado de el desafortunado jugador, que yacía ya muerto en el frío hielo. El estadio completo estaba en silencio.  
-Me vas a decir que esto es una casualidad o que tenemos un caso congelado? -Le dijo Richard a Kate con su tono jocoso, que lo caracterizaba frente a la muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

La pista completa fue despejada y los espectadores se vieron forzados a retirarse de las instalaciones. Todos se encontraban atónitos, acababan de ver como una de las promesas más jóvenes y talentosas del deporte.  
Como en cualquier muerte sospechosa y más en aquel caso, es necesario llamar a la policía de homicidios y a un forense a que certifique la muerte y haga una posterior autopsia. Mira por donde una inspectora de homicidios se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos.  
Castle salió a comprar 2 cafés, un skinny late doble con vainilla para Kate y otro para el. Apretando el paso alcanzo a la inspectora.  
-No me puedo creer que vamos a conocer al equipo canadiense. -Dijo el escritor tan alegre como un niño en una tienda de dulces.  
-Castle, trata de comportarte ha muerto una persona! -Dijo Beckett tratando de que no se le notara tanto a Castle la emoción.  
-No me vas a decir que a ti no te emociona. -Dijo Castle mientras le entregaba su café y esta lo cogía, mientras caminaban rumbo a los vestuarios.  
-Vale. -Dijo Beckett doblando a la izquierda en un pasillo que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Acorralando a Richard contra una pared en el oscuro pasillo. -Si es un típico caso de sobredosis o algo normal va a ser tu noche de suerte y lo que menos haremos será dormir, pero si llega a ser interesante tomamos el caso, ¿Vale?  
-Vale - Dijo él con alegría, ya que de cualquiera de los dos lados salía beneficiado.  
Una vez llegados a el vestuario se encontraron con Lanie Kevin y Espo. Se saludaron y prosiguieron con la rutina.  
-Hey Lanie, ¿ya tenemos la causa de la muerte?  
-Parece ser que nuestro joven amigo murió de un ataque al corazón.  
-¿Un ataque al corazón? -Dijeron tanto Castle como Beckett al unísono. -No era un poco joven para morir de un ataque al corazón, digo era atlético, hacía ejercicio y tenia una dieta valenciana. -Dijo Beckett extrañada. Kevin y Javi la miraron.  
-Eso es lo que tengo entendido, no es que sea una super fan ni nada por el estilo. - Dijo está un poco incomoda por su previo comentario.  
-Arritmia, tuvo un ataque de arritmia. Me lo tengo que llevar para confirmar que causó la arritmia.  
-¿Para cuando crees que lo tengas?  
-Mañana a primera hora, hoy no he tenido muchos clientes.

Al día siguiente Castle y Beckett estaban ambos desayunando en la cocina. Una taza de café cada uno como siempre. Suena el teléfono de Kate, es Lanie, la pone en altavoz.  
-Hey Lanie buenos días.  
-Buenos días Kate, sabes ya tengo la causa de la muerte. Pero una pregunta antes ¿Que están desayunando ustedes tortolitos?  
-Castle está haciendo tortitas mientras tomamos café ¿por?  
-La causa de la muerte es por exceso de cafeína.  
-¿Qué? -Dijeron ambos a la vez dejando sus tazas en la encimera, atónitos por lo que acababan de escuchar.  
-Me encanta cuando hacen eso.- Rió la forense. -La causa de la muerte es sobredosis de cafeína.


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez llegaron al laboratorio forense tanto Castle como Beckett estaban inquietos por saber más sobre el caso. Sobredosis de cafeína y muerte por la misma, suena interesante.  
-Hey Lanie cuéntanos más de nuestro amigo acecinado por el café. -Dijo Castle  
-Primero que nada no lo mató el café Castle, fue la cafeína. Segundo, creo que lo envenenaron.  
-Lanie me vas a tener que explicar un poco más sobre esto porque nunca tuve un caso como este. -Beckett  
-Muy bien, porque me pasé la noche investigando y me perdí de estar con Javi. -La forense hizo una rápida pausa, se acababa de dar cuenta que lo ultimo lo acababa de decir en voz alta. Kate intentaba no reírse pero le era complicado; por más que tanto Beckett como Castle sabían que Lanie y Espo tenían algo, a Lanie le daba vergüenza decirlo.  
-Vale, chicos presten atención a la clase por favor. - Dijo la forense con voz de profesora. - La muerte por exceso de cafeína no es algo muy común, y mucho menos lo es un envenenamiento. Para que un hombre sano, de unos 70Kg y con buena salud logre una muerte como esta se necesitan unos 192mg/Kg que equivale aproximadamente a unas 128 tazas de café.  
Castle le dice por lo bajo a Beckett -Este tío se debe haber tomado una cafetería entera en el entretiempo. -Ambos ríen  
-Algo para compartir con la clase . -Dice Lanie cruzando los brazos y poniendo cara de profesora malvada. L verdad es que se le daba muy bien imitar profesores de secundaria.  
-No nada Señora profesora.-Castle inconscientemente acababa de poner cara de niño asustado cuando lo retan.  
-Bien. Los síntomas más comunes con este tipo de sobredosis suelen ser: dificultad respiratoria, confusión, vértigo, mucha sed, aumento del ritmo cardiaco, y convulsiones, las cuales afectan al SCN...  
-Sistema Nervioso central.- Dice Beckett levantando la mano y sonriendo.  
-Muy bien. Lo que mato al Señor Nathan Lit fue la arritmia causada por el aumento del ritmo cardiaco, esto fue luego de que convulsionara.  
-¿Como fue administrada la cafeína y que apariencia tiene? -Beckett  
-La cafeína tiene aspecto de polvo blanco, en ese caso yo me inclinaría a que se le fue administrada en su estado más puro y más letal. Pero todavía no se cómo fue administrada, la científica sigue revisando, pero todavía nada.  
-Gracias Lanie.  
Mientras de iban Castle desde la puerta le dice a la forense -Lanie te has planteado ser actriz, es que te sale muy bien el papel de profesora.- Dice sonriendo.  
-Si claro y de paso puedo actuar en una serie y llamarme Tamara Jones. -Le dice esta tomándole el pelo al escritor.  
-Mira por donde, te pega mucho ese nombre. -Sonríe y se va tras Beckett.

Una vez ya en la comisaría 12 Kate estaba poniendo la foto de Lit bajo la palabra VICTIMA que estaba escrito en rojo en la pizarra. Castle se acerca caminando con un café en cada mano para cada uno, y se sienta en su silla.  
Mientras la detective escribía toda la información recabada hasta el momento muy concentrada, Castle observaba, no era la pizarra justamente lo que miraba.  
Absorto en sus fantasías Kate lo descubrió.  
La detective lo miro de reojo y mientras se mordía el labio giro y fue a su escritorio. Cogiendo un maní del cuenco y poniéndoselo en la boca miró al escritor y le pregunto a su compañero.  
-Pensando en algo interesante Rick. -Dijo con una voz muy sexi y provocativa.  
-Muy interesante si. -Respondió este con el mismo tono de voz provocativo con el que la detective lo acababa de atacar.  
-¿Quieres contarme de que trata?  
-Quizás, te apetece ir esta noche a LeAmore a cenar y te lo cuento con el postre. -Le contesto este.  
Beckett no podía más del deseo y la atracción que este provocaba en ella. -Si me gustaría mucho. -Contestó esta mordiéndose el labio por segunda vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Noc Noc -¡Pasa Rick está abierto! -Sonó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, sonaba lejana.  
Castle abrió la puerta y entró en el apartamento de Beckett, por más de que llevaban un buen tiempo juntos, de vez en cuando ella se pasaba por su casa para ver que todo estuviera en orden; y en otros casos para paralizar al escritor cuando se vestía para ocasiones especiales. Como esta.  
Por el pasillo una figura de belleza absoluta caminaba hacia el, una pisada, dos pisadas. El sonido de los finos y altos tacos fueron desapareciendo, el ya no los percibía. En cambio, se encontraba rodeado por un dulce aroma a cerezas, y en presencia de la mujer más hermosa del planeta.  
Ella levaba un vestido strapless, negro, largo que cubría sus piernas y dejaba una pequeña cola como terminación de este. Era un vestido tan hermoso como delicado, como ella. Levaba su cabello castaño claro recogido en un moño perfecto, tan perfecto como el amor entre ellos dos. Un mechón rebelde se le escapaba de su peinado, la hacía ver tierna. Toda ella estaba reflejada en su más pleno esplendor, Castle como buen escritor que es, lograba ver más allá de lo superficial. Veía cada una de las cosas que llevaba puesto, como un signo de cada una de las partes que componen el todo, su todo. Sus ojos brillaban como dos faros. Esos ojos, la pasión que transmitían y a la vez La Paz que le daban a su mundo, probablemente entraba en el top 3 de lo que más le gustaba de Kate.  
-Te he traído flores. -Dijo Richard entregándole media docena de rosas blancas, que tenían un aroma exquisito. Dándole un dulce beso en los labios.  
-Gracias son preciosas.  
-No tanto como tú.  
-Tu tampoco estas tan mal Rick. -Este llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca, y una corbata azul. La cual le combinaba con sus ojos. Azules como los mares más profundos y bellos que jamás han existido.  
Ambos estaban vestidos muy formales. Más de lo normal.

* * *

LeAmore es uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos y elegantes de toda Nueva York, lo que le daba un toque de romanticismo perfecto.  
Fueron en remise hasta su destino. Una vez que el escritor bajó del auto, dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a la inspectora. Esta cogió su mano y salió del auto. Castle una vez estuvieron en la vereda, le dio un giro de princesa, y tras este un beso muy tierno.  
-¿A qué ah venido eso Castle? -Pregunto Katherine feliz y confundida.  
-A que te quiero mucho, y que te ves como una princesa o como una reina, y me pareció lo apropiado, Madame. -Le contestó este con una sonrisa.  
-En ese caso, tu eres mi príncipe ¿no?  
Ambos rieron mientras entraban al restaurante.  
Una vez que les abrieran las puertas de par en par entraron. Era realmente espectacular. No habías más que cuatro parejas en total separadas por las mesas.  
La luz era tenue, con un tono amarillento que daba la sensación de calidez, más aún en un invierno tan cruel como aquel. Las mesas tenían manteles rojos y servilletas blancas, los cuales iban muy acorde a la decoración del local. Se sentía una música de violines lenta, sofisticada, pero a la vez muy romántica.  
En la entrada les ofrecieron ayuda con sus abrigos, y dejarlos en ropería. Así lo hicieron. Otro hombre, vestido con un traje negro los guió hasta su mesa.  
Una vez sentados pidieron la comida.  
Ya mientras comida entre risas y piropos, historias y de todo un poco, Kate le hizo una pregunta a Richard.  
-¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tal noche? No me quejo es realmente hermoso y me encanta, pero temo estar olvidándome de algo importante, como nuestro aniversario, porque por lo que yo recuerdo no es hoy.  
-Kate. Tú sabes cuánto te amo ¿no? No hay ninguna razón para tener una noche especial, no es una celebración por calendario de nuestro amor. Es simplemente que quería darte una noche especial, por ninguna rozón mas de que es el amor que te tengo. Y que te tengo cada día a mi lado.  
Mientras el escritor acababa de decir estas hermosas palabras que salían de lo más profundo de su corazón llegó el fondieu de chocolate, y dos platos, uno con cerezas, y el otro con frutillas.  
La detective estaba atónita ante tales palabras, le resultaban exquisitas.  
-Cierra los ojos Rick.  
Y así a su orden el respondió. Ella cogió una cereza del plato derecho, impregnando una de estas en chocolate que caía de la fuente.  
-Abre la boca.  
Y así hizo. Kate le introdujo lentamente la cereza con mucha ternura en su boca. Y el lentamente cerró la boca, dejándose llevar por un huracán de dulzura.  
-Cariño, lo que yo siento por ti es aún más dulce que eso, y no sé si soy capaz de expresarlo en palabras.  
Se quedaron mirando uno a los ojos del otro durante un tiempo, como si sus miradas pudieran reflejar todos los sentimientos que se ocultaban tras ellos.  
Richard sonrió. -¿Nos tomamos el postre en casa?  
Ella asintió. Pagaron y se fueron.


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez llegados al apartamento de Kate, separaron unos juegos de copas y tres botellas de vino. Prendieron unas velas y se sentaron en el sofá. La inspectora tenía muy buen gusto para la música lo cual le daba una ambientación muy buena a aquella moche maravillosa.  
-Yo también te tengo preparado algo especial desde hace un tiempito, y estaba esperando la oportunidad para disfrutarlo. Contigo -Esta última palabra la dijo mientras cogía una copa de cristal y la llenaba hasta la mitad de vino.  
Richard miraba las botellas, no eran de marcas comunes, y menos de marcas baratas. Las etiquetas tenían un tono amarillento, de ese que se produce tras guardar algo durante unos años. Pero eso no significaba un problema para estos vinos. Los tres eran vinos añejados, él miró la etiqueta de uno de ellos y vio el año a la cual correspondía la sepa, había sido uno de los mejores años.  
Las dos copas estaban servidas.  
-¿Sabes catar vinos Rick? -Ella sabía que el era como una enciclopedia de vinos, pero no si sabía cómo catarlos correctamente.  
-Pues...no, y ¿tu?  
-Sí. -Respondió ella con una sonrisa. -Y te voy a enseñar como disfrutar del catar de un vino. Estos tres que tengo aquí son tintos. Para lograr percibir mejor cada una de sus partes y disfrutarlo al 100% tienes que utilizar tus sentidos por separado. Cierra los ojos y concentra tu atención el su sabor.  
El escritor cerró los ojos con plena confianza en ella. Ella le dio de beber un sorbo.  
Un huracán de sabores se veían bailando en una perfecta sinfonía de sabores. Era probablemente el mejor vino que jamás había probado antes.  
-¿Qué sabores logras reconocer?  
-Siento gusto a... roble...rosas...  
-Muy bien, ahora traga. Cada bebida transmite sensaciones, remueve recuerdos. Ahora -Dijo Katherine mientras le servía la segunda copa. -Quiero que mientras bebes, sorbo a sorbo, pienses en lo que te hace sentir. Los momentos que te hace rememorar.  
Mientras él estaba haciendo lo que ella le había explicado que hiciera, la detective hacía lo mismo con su copa.  
Tras un minuto ella sirvió a ambos media copa más.  
El tomó un sorbo, sin tragar mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que este le producía Kate lo besó. Lenta y profundamente, pero a su vez con pasión. Él le cedió entrada a su boca y sus lenguas bailaron entre el vino, va bebida de los dioses.  
Se dieron un espacio para respirar mientras mantenían sus frentes juntas y se sonreían con cariño.  
Otra vez se besaron, pero con más pasión aún. Kate se inclino con delicadeza pero sin miedo hacia él, dejándolo tumbado en el sofá. Tras el más largo de los besos de la noche; ella comenzó a desprenderle la camisa luego de haberle quitado ya la corbata azul. Dejando así al descubierto su torso, parecía esculpido, era perfecto. Luego le llegó el turno a él. Le desprendió el vestido y abriendo el cierre, hasta que este deslizándose por el cuerpo de Kate llegó a parar al suelo. Ahora era él quien otorgaba los besos y las caricias. Ella yacía en el sofá besando su cuello y acariciando sus suaves cabellos.  
Una vez que ya se había ido toda la ropa y que podían disfrutar de la desnudez del otro por alguna razón habían llegado a parar al suelo. Jugueteando uno con el otro patearon la mesita donde todavía quedaba un poco de vino, este callo en el vientre de Rick. Kate lo notó y descendió desde su boca, besándolo por el cuello siguiendo por el pecho hasta llegar a la parte baja de su vientre donde aquel atrevido gotón de vino había ido a parar. Y besando hasta que no quedó más de aquella exquisita venida.  
Había comenzado a llover y se acababa de ir la electricidad. Lo que suponía que en un invierno de unos cuantos grados bajo cero, que hubiera un frio insoportable. Pero ellos solo sentían calor emanando de sus cuerpos y llenando el ambiente.  
-Se ha ido la electricidad. -Dijo Kate mientras se besaban.  
-Ya, pero las velas dan una ambientación muy romántica.  
-Mmm -Dijo esta asintiendo mientras jugaba con su dedo índice sobre Rick.  
El la cogió por la cintura y ella quedó enganchada por sus piernas a la de él, Rick la llevó a su habitación mientras se besaban.  
La noche todavía era joven y era toda de ellos, sin preocupaciones algunas, solo su amor siendo expresado en su forma más pura, fundiendo dos cuerpos, dos almas, en uno.


	7. Chapter 7

Mañana helada de invierno, más cruel que la anterior nevaba muy densamente. La detective con un café en las manos sale del ascensor. Llegaba más tarde de lo usual y eso era muy raro ya que ella solía ser la inspectora que llegaba más temprano. Espo y Ryan ya estaban e sus escritorios.  
-¿Ha costado salir de la cama jefa o algún escritor famoso te ha retenido? -Dijo Esposito tomándole el pelo, eran muy pocas las oportunidades en las que podía hacerlo. Ellos eran como hermanos, siempre cuidándose las espaldas, pero a la vez siempre aprovechando el momento para jorobarse en forma amistosa.  
-Jaja que gracioso, no la nieve está dejando las calles atascadas. -No era cierto, si que la había retenido su escritor, pero las calles estaban generando bloqueos así que decidió utilizarlo como escusa.  
-Ya si claro. Jane Patios esposa de la víctima. Estaba en un trámite secreto por el divorcio, no querían que saliera a la prensa. -Dijo Espo mientras Ryan ponía la foto en la pizarra.  
-Un divorcio millonario, no había separación de bienes y se estaban luchando por una linda cantidad de dinero. -Ryan  
-¿Cuánto?  
-Más o menos unas 30 millones de razones digamos.  
-Oh wow eso sí que es un buen movil.  
-La tenemos en la sala de interrogatorios, ¿podemos encargarnos nosotros y tu investigas lo del chantaje?  
-¿Chantaje? -Dijo Kate un poco confundida.  
-Cuando la hemos traído ha dicho algo sobre que alguien la estaba chantajeando y quería ayuda policial.  
-Una posible asesina que usa como excusa que la estén chantajeando para evadir la investigación. Se las regalo. Vayan y sáquenle tanto jugo como puedan.  
-Gracias. -Ryan y Esposito salieron directo a la sala de interrogatorios número 1.

-Hola Kate, ¿cómo va el caso? -Castle estaba en el móvil hablando con Kate.  
-Digamos que parece uno de tus libros. -Le contesto la inspectora con voz de agotada.  
Ella ya llevaba todo el día en el trabajo, solo le quedaba media hora para salir.  
-Jajaja. Suenas cansada.  
-Lo estoy un poquito, hoy hemos estado cortos de personal y el trabajo se ha doblado.  
-Oh lo siento mucho Kate. ¿Qué tan duro ha sido?  
-Tuve que salir a hacer unas varias pasadas por las distintas casas de los sospechosos e interrogarlos...  
-Que te parece si te paso a buscar y lo charlamos con un par de cervezas y pizza de la que te gusta.  
-Rick hace un frio que hasta el infierno se debe de haber congelado y la pizzería en la que hacen esa pizza queda al otro lado de la ciudad. Si vienes te vas a enfermar.  
-Bien entonces nos vemos cuando salgas. -Castle colgó.  
La detective se quedó sonriente por las ocurrencias de su pareja.  
Una vez terminó de escribir los datos en la pizarra, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se apoyó en el escritorio. Mirando la pizarra quedó absorta en el pensamiento de lo extraño que era este caso.  
Luego de unos minutos se abrigó, se despidió de sus compañeros y tomó el ascensor. Cuando llegó a la planta baja miró por la puerta transparente. Nevaba y soplaba de una forma insoportable. -Espero que el casero arregle la electricidad rápido o no sé como voy a superar este infierno helado.-Pensó la detective. Un paso hacia adelante y se encontró fuera de la comisaría. Otros inspectores y uniformados; tanto hombres como mujeres la saludaron con las manos.  
Había tomado un taxi para ir al trabajo hoy, y por la nevada habían disminuido a menos de la mitad la flota de taxis en la ciudad. Un día pesado y necesitaba un milagro para llegar a casa.  
Al otro lado de la callen unas luces de un auto que le resultaba muy familiar le parpadeaban en forma de señal. Era en código morse.  
Ella corrió hasta el auto y subió del lado del conductor rápidamente.  
-Pizza!, ¿enserio me dices pizza con código morse para que sepa que eres tú? -Dijo riendo la inspectora.  
-No se me ocurrió nada mejor y apropiado para decir. -Le contestó el escritor.  
Se besaron riendo.  
-Una vez llegados al loft de Rick, esta abrió el maletero y sacó una caja de la pizzería favorita de Kate bien calientes.  
-Pero Rick no había necesidad.  
-Si que la había, sonabas cansada, trabajaste mucho, y quería probar el aparato transportador de pizzas que no permite que se enfríen.  
-¿Enserio? ¿Desde hace cuanto tienes eso? -A Beckett siempre le resultaban graciosas esas tipos de cosas extrañamente útiles y raras que él compraba.  
-Desde el verano pero no había tenido oportunidad de usarlo. -Dijo este mientras iban subiendo al loft.  
-Huelen a recién hechas así que parece que ha sido una muy buena compra. jajaj  
-Parece que sí. Tengo unas cervezas enfriando ¿quieres?  
-Claro  
Una vez sentados en el sofá con la pizza para ellos, la estufa prendida y música para hacer ambiente. Castle abrió una de las ventanas. La cornisa estaba llena de nieve. De allí sacó dos cervezas.  
Kate no paraba de reírse. El y sus excentricidades le hacían olvidar la tensión y cansancio que le provocaba el trabajo.  
-Sabes desde la universidad que no veía hacer eso con las bebidas.  
-Yo también lo aprendí allí. -Destapo las dos botellas y le dio una. -Un brindis por las enseñanzas de como enfriar bebidas que nos ha dado la universidad.  
*Chin* Las botellas chocaron.  
-Mmm están perfectas. Y la pizza esta genial.  
-Ya, me he pasado horas haciéndola. -Dijo él riendo.  
-No lo dudo. -Le contestó esta con otra riza de vuelta.  
-¿Me cuentas el caso así mañana no me pierdo nada? -Dijo Richard cogiendo un trozo de pizza.  
-Bien, pero luego me lees el nuevo capítulo del libro que has estado escribiendo hoy, antes de acostarnos.  
-Es un trato.


	8. Chapter 8

Mientras la nieve cubría las calles de Nueva York y la noche iba cayendo, Castle escuchaba muy atentamente a Beckett. Como un niño chico al que le leen su cuento favorito, sin perderse ni un detalle.  
-Bien, atento que puede que te hagas un lío. Nuestra víctima era un buen tipo, no tomaba drogas, no evadía impuestos, entrenaba duro, etc, etc, etc. Su mejor amigo ya es otro cantar. Barry Spencer, también deportista canadiense, pero adicto a la coca. Este se acostaba con Jane patios, la mujer de la víctima. La aventura data de 3 años. Y el proceso de divorcio millonario, secreto, de 4 meses. Ahora bien, la mujer contrató un investigador privado para que encontrara los trapos sucios de Lit. Pero no tenía ninguno.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Entonces la esposa y el investigador decidieron chantajear a la víctima, aprovechando el hecho de que su mejor amigo es adicto...  
-...Poniendo la droga de su amigo, o aprovechando que se hubiera dejado algo en la casa de Lit...  
-Y así decir que él también es adicto, generando que lo despidan de la liga y ella reciba más dinero en el divorcio.  
La detective tomo un sorbo de la botella, agarro un pedazo de pizza para él y otro para ella, y continuó.  
-Pero no termina ahí. La víctima comienza a investigar y descubre que el detective tiene fama de chantajear, por lo que le dice a Barry que para redimirse de lo que ha hecho, acostarse con su mujer, debe de chantajear a su chantajista.  
-Oh bueno esto se pone bueno.-Dijo Richard emocionado por la historia.  
-Bueno, la cuestión es que Barry cumple y lo chantajea.  
-Y?  
-Y la telenovela termina ahí, no nos lleva a ningún lado. Solo sabemos que Lit estaba rodeado de personas falsas, pero no fueron ellos, tienen coartada.  
-Que mal hubiera sido interesante.  
-Verdad.  
-Y ¿Qué hay de tu día? -Pregunto la detective.  
-Estuve escribiendo un capítulo del libro. -La miró con los ojos llenos de pasión.  
-¿Y me lo leerás esta noche? -Kate dejó la botella en la mesita de café mientras el se la acercaba lentamente, acariciando su cuerpo con amor.  
-Mmm ¿Que te parecería si envés de leerte te lo muestro en 3D? -Dijo dejándole un beso en los labios y descendiendo por su cuello.  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos luego de un largo y pasional beso. Había fuego en los ojos de él, esos ojos que son azules como el mar más calmo, pero a la vez la vuelven loca y la llevan a las estrellas y más allá. Fuego en el mar, locura en el mar calmo.  
-Mmm -Esto fue lo único que logro pronunciar ella. Y lentamente se sumergieron ambos en un mar de amor, pasión y locura.


	9. Chapter 9

Era bien temprano en la mañana, los primeros rayos dorados del sol del invierno más frío se cernían sobre los edificios de toda Manhattan. Había un edificio, más concretamente, un loft, en el que un amor tan grande como el infinito llenaba el ambiente, sin dejar espacio a preocupaciones. Solo amor, y un esquisto aroma a café.  
Allí una cama de sabanas blancas una mujer hermosa se encontraba durmiendo, apenas unas partes de su cuerpo se veían cubiertas por las suaves sabanas. No era una mujer cualquiera era una musa, una musa con todas las letras y en todo sentido.  
Un hombre, un escritor, el único al que ella jamás ha amado de tal forma. Se le acerco se sentó a su lado, con tan solo unos legins puestos y su torso al descubierto. Tenía una taza de café en cada mano. Dejó una en la mesita de luz y con su mano tiernamente le acarició el cabello. A él le encantaba, lo volvía loco su belleza; se veía tan tranquila tan indefensa y tan feliz que no quería despertarla, solo admirarla.  
-Hey. -dijo esta con voz de dormida y dulce a la vez mientras habría sus ojos.  
-Hey, no te quería despertar.  
-No lo has hecho ah sido el aroma a café. -Se besaron. -Mmm me encanta. -Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¿El café o yo? -Le contestó el escritor tomándole el pelo mientras le entregaba su tasa.  
-Pues... Creo que me quedo contigo.  
-Gracias, creía que él ganaría. -Le contesto gracioso.  
-Es que fue una dura decisión.  
-Mmm y veo.  
-Mmm ¿y qué vamos ah hacer en este fin de semana invernal? -Preguntó curiosa.  
-Bueno yo estaba pensando algo que no hago hace mucho mucho tiempo...  
-¿A sí?.  
-Si, como ya se acerca la navidad había pensado en hacer algo distinto este fin de semana, un par de días SOLO para nosotros ¿Qué piensas? -La miró juguetón. Ella notaba que le escondía algo más.  
-Bien me parece una idea genial.  
-Como tú eras la que siempre actúa como adulta pensé que podríamos hacer cosas como las que hago yo..  
-Niñerías  
-Si pero divertidas, y con el plus de la diversión de los adultos. -La miro levantando la ceja, lanzándole la indirecta más directa del mundo.  
-Bien me parece una buena idea, pero me parece que tendremos que hacer un pre calentamiento matutino. -Dijo esta mientras acariciaba el vientre de este, paseando las yemas de sus dedos por cada uno de sus músculos, llegando hasta el final.  
-Me parece una excelente idea. -Dijo él con la voz un poco tembloroso, lo había sorprendido.  
-Me parece que estamos un poco en desventaja, a ti te queda el pantalón y a mi... nada. Rápidamente como un rayo él se liberó de aquel incordió y quedaron empatados.  
-Me parece que ya estamos iguale dijo el admirando las vistas que le ofrecía esta hermosa mañana de invierno.

* * *

-Oh Rick sigue, sigue!  
-Creo que te está gustando, ¿o me equivoco?  
-Me encanta, sigue, ¿Cómo es que no lo hemos hecho antes?  
-Porque dices que es para niños.  
-Ya pero me encanta. Vamos un poco más y ya está, un poco más..  
-Si! Lo logramos -Dijeron ambos al unísono.  
Se encontraban en el sofá Rick sentado y en sus piernas Kate. Ambos con controles en las manos frente a una pantalla jugando. Estaban con ropa de entre casa.  
-Te dije que era divertido.  
-Y lo es me encanta. El de los instrumentos también era divertido pero este es genial.  
El escritor la escuchaba atentamente, nunca la había visto tan alegre, y nunca habían jugado videojuegos juntos.  
-Creo que este fin de semana me entrego a ti y haremos lo que tu digas.  
-Me encanta la idea.  
-Que más tienes.  
-Bueno tengo un juego de pistolas láser, tienes un chaleco y un arma y tienes que dispararle al otro, el que haga más puntos gana.  
-Se parece bastante al trabajo.  
-Y si te digo que también se puede jugar por toda la casa o colgados de arneses, y que te voy a ganar. -Esto último se lo dijo en un susurro al oído, en forma de reto.  
-¿Pistolas láser entonces?


	10. Chapter 10

-Gracias -Le dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando el le entrego la taza para llevar de café.  
-De nada, vamos? -Le contestó el escritor con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.  
Una vez ambos se encontraron en el auto, Beckett manejaba, se pusieron a hablar sobre todo un poco. El teléfono de la inspectora sonó.  
-Beckett.  
-Hey Beckett es Espo! ¿En cuánto llegas?  
-En unos 5 minutos ¿pasa algo?  
-La familia de la víctima ha llegado desde Canadá, vienen de camino del aeropuerto.  
-Genial, Castle y yo nos encargamos de él. ¿Alguna novedad en el caso?  
-Si, en cuanto llegues te lo explico.  
-Ok.  
Una vez llegados a la 12th, a la salida del ascensor justo pasaba Javi.  
-Hola buen día.  
-Hola chicos, les cuento las novedades.  
Se dirigieron a la zona de los escritorios y allí el inspector sacó una foto.  
-Esta chicos, es la botella en la que se encontraba el arma homicida...  
Castle lo interrumpió -Es brillante, las bebidas para deportistas suelen ser fuertes, por lo que no notarían el gusto a cafeína. Me sorprende no haber escrito un crimen así de genial.  
-Castle, si escribieras todos los tipos de crímenes que pasan por aquí, estaríamos más preocupados de tu salud mental; quien sabe quizás eres un genio homicida que todavía no ha actuado. -Ryan dijo tomándole el pelo-  
-¿Como sabes que no lo he hecho todavía?-Dijo este con un tono de intriga y levantando la ceja.  
-Volviendo al tema, ¿los de científica han encontrado huellas o ADN perteneciente a alguien?-Beckett hacia Espo  
-No solo de él.  
-Estamos sin sospechosos.  
-Tenemos a un sospechoso en video de vigilancia de los vestuarios. -Dijo Ryan levantando una tablet en la que tenía en video.  
-Bien, ¿ya lo han identificado?  
-Estamos en eso, no está en la base de datos de criminales, estamos probando con transito. -Ryan.  
-Bien sigue. -La detective mira a lo lejos un oficial le hace señas, son los parientes de la víctima han llegado. -Nosotros vamos a hablar con la familia de la víctima.

Castle pone dos tazas de café en la mesita ofreciéndoselas respectivamente a los padres. Y luego sentándose frente a ellos.  
-Señor y señora Lit, lamentamos mucho su pérdida.-Hizo una pausa.  
Era difícil decir cuál de los dos padres estaba más destrozado. Ambos lo amaban con todo su corazón, sin duda alguna.  
Una vez que terminaron de hacer las preguntas usuales, sin conseguir ninguna información pertinente; estaban por dar por hecha la reunión cuando la madre hizo la pregunta.  
-El monstruo que nos ha quitado a nuestro único hijo. ¿Como lo hizo? ¿Nuestro pequeño Nathan sufrió?- Dijo esta mientras dejaba caer una triste lagrima por su mejilla y rápidamente limpiándola.  
Kate y Rick se miraron. Ella respondió. -Fue envenenado, en su botella de hidratación le pusieron cafeína pura, que le produjo una serie de síntomas, derivando en una convulsión y posterior fallo cardiaco. No sufrió en absoluto.  
-¿Cómo sabe que no sufrió detective? -Le preguntó el hombre, no como falta de respeto, sino que como padre, y ella comprendió perfectamente.  
-Cuando una persona tiene convulsiones tiende a perder el conocimiento, durante las mismas y en momentos posteriores. Debido a esto sabemos que no sufrió.  
-Gracias.  
La madre le cogió la mano a la detective.  
-Haremos lo posible para encontrar a quien les ha quitado a su hijo.  
-Muchas gracias detective, enserio. Gracias.  
Una vez culminada la reunión y los padres fuera del edificio, Castle y Beckett se encontraban frente a la pizarra. No comprendían quien querría matar a este hombre, no encontraban causa alguna.  
-¿Lo tenemos! -Ambos miraron a Ryan. -Hemos encontrado al hombre del video, un coche patrulla lo trae hacia aquí.


	11. Chapter 11

Una vez que el sospechoso del video había llegado a la comisaría Esposito y Ryan se lo llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios. Castle y Beckett estaban mirando la pizarra y pensando. De repente el escritor se vio absorto en sus pensamientos, transportándose a otra galaxia. La detective camina hacia él desde la salita de descanso con un café en cada mano. A dos pasos de distancia lo contempla, como puede estar tan absorto en sus pensamientos, en una comisaría llena de policías y ruidos. Parecía un niño chico, de esos que se pueden dormir en cualquier parte sin importar lo que hay a su alrededor. Sonríe. Da dos pasos hacia adelante. Él ni se inmuta. Ella pasa suavemente una de las calientes tazas de café por debajo de su nariz. El penetrante aroma a café caliente, recién hecho lo trae con ella devuelta.  
Ambos sonríen.  
-¿En qué pensabas Castle?  
-Que que me saques de transe con una taza de café estando frente a un caso con el que la víctima muere por exceso de la misma es un poquito paradójico. -Dice este levantando la taza en modo de brindis y tomando un trago.  
-Ya... no lo había pensado así.  
-No, es broma. Pensaba en que regalarte para estas navidades.  
-Yo sigo pensando en que te daré.  
-Seguro que me gustará... Se acercaron uno al otro.  
La capitana Gates entra a paso apurado y con firmeza en la sala de detectives junto con otros uniformados. Está muy seria. Del lado izquierdo de la sala otro uniformado más sale, este arrastra un pizarra.  
Todo el mundo se pone muy atento cuando esta comienza a hablar. Incluso Castle y Beckett. Y Ryan y Espo que justo salían de la sala de interrogatorios se dirigieron allí.  
La capitana se puso frente al aglomeramiento de policías e inspectores y comenzó a hablar.  
-Atención todo el mundo, alerta ámbar. -Dijo la capitana con una voz intensa. Todos los presentes ante aquellas palabras sacaron rápidamente sus libretas y se prepararon para escribir. Como con la velocidad de un rayo.  
-Andrew Marlow 17 años, desaparecido hace 2 días. Metro 67 pelo castaño claro. Fue visto por última vez llevando pantalones vaquero negros championes negros, buzo azul, y abrigo negro. Estudiante promedio de colegio privado.  
Todos anotaban los datos que ella iba dando.  
-Para aquellos que se preguntan si cabe la posibilidad de que se haya escapado se equivocan, se suponía que se encontraría con sus padres en un teatro en Broadway y el chico ama el teatro. Es un buen chico encuéntrenlo.  
Las fotos fueron repartidas y cada uno tuvo la suya. La examinaron a conciencia.  
-¿Crees que se haya escapado Kate? Es decir tiene 17 muchos chicos de su edad se escapan.  
-No lo sé, solo espero que no le pase nada y que esté bien. Me da un algo en la panza de pensar que alguien puede haber perdido su hijo. Si perder una madre es desgarrador no me imagino un hijo.  
-El turno está por terminar que te parece si salimos a ayudar un rato por las calles quizás así aumenten las posibilidades de que sea encontrado.  
-Me gusta mucho la idea. -Dijo cogiéndole de la mano.  
Unos minutos después sus compañeros se les acercaron con las noticias de su caso.  
-Es inútil, este caso no tiene salida. El de la sala de interrogatorios. Don Danv solo quería llevarse la camiseta de uno de los jugadores. Resulta que es un fanático a tope.  
-Quizás estemos frente al crimen perfecto chicos. -Castle comenzó con una de sus teorías, y lógico todos giraron sus ojos.  
-Envenenamiento por cafeína. Eso no es común, ya lo explico Lanie. Las cámaras que cubren cualquier tipo de entrada y salida solo muestran a un fan que se quiso robar una camiseta. Por cierto ¿se la llevó?  
-Esposito lo miró -Si, pero la va a devolver al dueño y quedará libre de cargos.  
-Genial. Además, no hay huellas ajenas ni ADN. O nuestro asesino es invisible o cometió el crimen perfecto.  
-Cariño, no existen los crímenes perfectos. Y menos si nosotros los resolvemos. -Dijo señalando al resto del equipo. Los dos detectives se pusieron serios y asintieron.  
-Aburridos. -Dijo frustrado.  
Luego de dos horas investigando, las cuales no dieron fruto alguno, terminaron sus respectivos turnos.  
-Hey chicos. Ryan y yo vamos a dar unas vueltas haber si encontramos al tal Andrew que desapareció. ¿Ustedes van también?  
-Si Castle y yo nos daremos unas vueltas haber si tenemos suerte.  
Se despidieron los cuatro.  
Antes de irse Ryan les dijo. -Cuídense del frío dicen que será la noche más fría hasta ahora y nevara bastante.  
-Gracias Ryan ustedes también. -Se despidieron en la puerta del edificio. Cada uno emprendió rumbo a sus coches y se marcharon.


	12. Chapter 12

La noche estaba despeja. Se podían apreciar cada una de las hermosas y brillantes estrellas en el firmamento. La blanca nieve cubría las calles de toda Nueva York. Y un frío desgarrador envolvía la ciudad entera. La inspectora y el escritor llevaban ya unas dos horas buscando al chico desaparecido.  
-Oh you're in my veins and i can't get you out...  
-Oh dios Rick que mal cantas. Vas a hacer que hasta la nieve huya jajaja.  
En realidad le estaba tomando el pelo, ambos eran muy buenos cantando.  
-Ja ja que graciosa. Gira a la derecha. Creo que he visto algo.  
Ambos bajaron del auto, Castle desapareció por la derecha.  
-Bien que has visto muéstrame. -No obtuvo respuesta. -Rick! hace frío no seas tonto.  
Una blanca y perfecta bola de nieve se dirigió directo a su cara. Desarmándose en mil partes. Castle se partía de la risa en el suelo.  
-Muy gracioso! -Lo miro mientras estaba en cuclillas.  
Castle se levantó y girando, señalando toda la blanca capa a su alrededor dijo.  
-Vamos Kate no seas aburrida es nieve es sinónimo de diverció... -Una bola de nieve le corto la palabra; ahora era ella quien reía.  
-A que esa no te la viste venir Ricky. -Dijo la inspectora mientras corría unos metros calle abajo. Con una pelota extra en la mano.  
-Si así quieres jugar, así será. -cogió un montón de pelotas, que oportunamente alguien había dejado cerca y se las lanzó todas a Kate. Ella cayó al suelo. Ambos reían. Él se tiro a su lado y la besó.  
-Eso ha sido divertido. -Dijo él mirándola.  
-Me has matado Rick. -Se hizo la muerta girando su cabeza al lado opuesto al que se encontraba el escritor.  
De repente ella paró de reír. -Rick mira, ¿ese chico no se parece al que buscamos? -Dijo señalando a un joven que se encontraba bajo una escalera.  
Ambos se levantaron, ella avanzó primera hacia el chico. Y se arrodilló frente a él.  
-Hey no crees que está un poco frío para estar aquí fuera. -Dijo con un tono cálido.  
-Vos damisela, decidme cual es vuestro nombre. -Respondió el chico titiritando.  
Rick se acerco a Kate extrañado. Y le preguntó en un susurro. -Esta drogado ¿mi lady?  
-No parece estarlo. A veces con los inviernos fríos y la falta de alimento, los que están en la calle pierden la cordura y se refugian en universos alternativos, creados por sus mentes para protegerse.  
-Wow. ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Años de patrulla.  
La inspectora se dirigió al chico otra vez. -Mi nombre es Lady Katherine Beckett, ¿Cual es vuestro nombre?  
-Lord Andrew Marlow. Que hacéis vos por estas tierras.  
-Te hemos estado buscando Andrew. -Respondió Castle  
-¿Quien sois vos? y ¿cuál es el propósito de tal osada cruzada?  
-Yo. Rey, Richard Castle. Os hemos buscado para que podáis volver con vuestros progenitores. Ellos os extrañan.  
La detective nota que lleva una chocolatina que parece de las artesanales. Quizás le ayude a recuperar fuerzas. Mientras tanto llama a la centralita con el walkitalki.  
-Aquí la detective Kate Beckett, número de placa 41319. Llamo para avisar que hemos encontrado al chico de la alerta ámbar.  
-Aquí centralita, hemos rastreado, tu posición un coche patrulla y una ambulancia estarán allí en 2 minutos.  
-Lord Andrew, ¿llevas algo contigo?  
El chico revisó sus bolsillos y notó la barrita. Tan pronto como la notó se la metió en la boca. Se la comió a una velocidad impresionante.  
-Parece que teníais hambre. -Dijo Castle. El chico asintió.  
Kate notó como sus ojos comenzaban a quedar en blanco. -¿Hey chico estas bien? -Dijo la inspectora tomándole del brazo. Este perdió la conciencia, y comenzó a convulsionar. Se escuchaba de lejos la sirena de la ambulancia, y se la divisaba al final de la calle. Ella lo tenía en sus brazos. Los bruscos movimientos que ambos trataban de detener. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Los de emergencias corrían había ellos con una camilla. Tomaron potestad del chico y lo llevaron hacia la camioneta. Kate permanecía inmóvil arrodillada en la nieve. Extrañada. No comprendía no que acababa de suceder. Acababa de encontrar un chico, unir una familia. Ahora este, estaba luchando por su vida en una ambulancia rumbo al hospital más cercano.  
El frío desgarrador, ella lo notaba en la piel, también él. Nada bueno podía pasar ya. Los copos blancos. Puros, de nieve danzaban cayendo desde un oscuro cielo. Cerniéndose sobre ellos. Y mirando el cielo, solo un infinito de estrellas. Se cogieron las manos. Un infinito de sueños, un infinito de esperanzas.


	13. Chapter 13

A toda velocidad entró por la zona de ambulancias, ambos bajaron rapidísimo del coche y subieron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Una pareja se encontraba en la zona de espera. Kate los reconoció enseguida.  
La mujer abrazo fuertemente a Kate y a Rick.  
-Gracias por encontrar a nuestro hijo. -Una lágrima más calló desde sus ojos vidriosos. -Muchas muchas gracias. No sé si se lo podría agradecer lo suficiente.  
-Andrew estaba muy grave cuando vinieron los paramédicos. ¿Cómo está ahora?  
-No ha mejorado mucho. Pero tampoco ha empeorado. Sigue en un estado muy delicado. Le han sacado sangre, dicen que esperemos y sabremos que tiene. -Dijo el padre tratando de mantener la compostura, pero le era muy difícil. Una extraña mezcla de euforia por haber recuperado a su hijo, y de miedo, por perderlo. Se apoderaban de él.  
Un hombre de túnica blanca se les acercó. -¿Señor y Señora Marlow?  
-Sí. ¿Qué tiene nuestro hijo? ¿Se va a recuperar?  
El hombre mira la planilla con los resultados. -Su hijo, tiene un leve nivel de hipotermia. Pero en las pruebas de sangre ha salido algo extraño. Dice que tiene una sobredosis. -Castle mira a Kate con cara de te lo dije.  
-¿Pero sobredosis de qué? él no es adicto a nada.  
-Sobredosis de cafeína señora. Realmente es un milagro que siga vivo. Si logra superar la noche será que existe una ínfima posibilidad de que sobreviva.  
-¿Podemos ir con él? -Padre  
El médico los mira con pena. -Si vayan con él. -Extiende la mano en dirección a la habitación. Y los padres van raudos hacia el chico.  
-Detective Beckett. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?  
-Claro.  
-Verá cuando recibimos al chico. Nos pareció raro que no hubiera muerto de hipotermia, y más como han estado estos días. Además parecía falto de alimentación. -Suspira. -Verá. Los padres se nota que son buena gente, pero alguien lo tubo cautivo a este chico. Parece que sedado.  
-Usted dijo que era muy raro que él estuviera vivo. ¿Porque?  
-Verá la dosis que recibió de cafeína es mortal. Pero también encontramos que la chocolatina que llevaba consigo. Era pura cafeína. El chico ha sido secuestrado y retenido, y parece que lo han tratado de asesinar.  
Castle recordó repentinamente el coso en el que estaban trabajando antes de salir hoy. Pero no dijo nada.  
Una, dos, tres personas, un carrito. El hombre se levanto rápidamente. -Es su chico, es el más inestable de la planta. -dijo mientras abría la puerta e iba en dirección a él.  
Ellos se quedaron ahí. Ya sabían lo que sucedería. No quería decirlo ninguno de los dos. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.  
-Kate, creo que tenemos un asesino en serie.  
-Rick...  
-Dos homicidios en menos de una semana, ambos con el mismo modus operandi, y un arma que es muy poco usual. Admítelo.  
-Si, puede ser...  
-¿Qué te pasa? -Pregunto pasándole la mano de forma cariñosa por el pelo.  
-El chico...  
El le dio resguardo en un abrazo. El calor de los dos cuerpos, el amor del uno por el otro. Eso le ayudaba. No era su hijo, pero era muy triste e injusto. "El mundo es cruel con los más débiles " -Pensó ella.


	14. Chapter 14

Un día más un misterio más. La detective tuvo que solicitarle al médico que realizara una declaración firmada de lo que habían dado los resultados, y de lo que según sus experiencias podría haber sucedido.  
Ryan se encargaba de tomar las correspondientes declaraciones a cada uno de los del cuerpo médico que estuvieron en contacto con el chico. Llegó la parte más difícil. Decirles a los padres las sospechas, y pedir autorización para realizar una autopsia. Ellos aceptaron. Las palabras del padre fueron "Nosotros, como padres. El universo nos ha quitado a nuestro mayor tesoro. Luego de dos días ustedes lo encuentran; y nos dicen que lo han tenido retenido. Si, si que les autorizamos; lo que sea que ayude a que atrapen al muy hijo de puta que nos quitó para siempre a nuestro único tesoro." Luego se derrumbó.  
Tanto Kate como Rick se fueron a casa. No les fue fácil dormirse. Él le preparó una taza de té con limón y miel. -Dicen que ayuda a relajarte. -Le entregó una taza negra. Había armado un especie de fuerte, en base a almohadones en forma de cuadrado al cual le faltaba un lado. Frente a la estufa de leña. Esa noche estaba particularmente fría. Se quedaron mirando las llamas danzantes del fuego en aquel refugio, tapados con una gran manta. Ella se durmió en el pecho de Castle. Le daba una sensación de paz.  
Al día siguiente fue todo pura rutina. Nada fuera de lo normal.  
-¿Inspectora Beckett?  
-Si, soy yo. -contesto está levantando la cabeza y recibiendo una caja que había llegado. -Espera, aquí no dice que sea para mí. No dice nombre alguno.  
-La caja llevaba un post-it que decía para los que lleven el caso de la cafeína.  
-¿Lo han escaneado?  
-Si todo normal.  
-Gracias.  
Los chicos se encontraban en sus escritorios y Castle en la sala de descanso haciendo unos cafés. Beckett se levantó de su mesa y fue a la salita, los chicos la siguieron.  
-Hey justo hacía unos cafés.  
-Hemos recibido un paquete que llevaba una indicación interesante "Para los que lleven el caso de la cafeína" Y lo hemos venido a abrir.  
-Que bien ¿puedo? -Le contestó él como un niño en navidad.  
-Ni soñarlo Castle. Es trabajo para detectives de verdad. -Dijo Esposito y Ryan hizo un gesto de completa aprobación.  
-Bien ábrelo tu entonces. -Señalando a Ryan.  
Con cuidado y guantes todos miraron como con cuidado, de no destruir evidencia alguna, si es que la había.  
Que sorpresa se llevaron al desenvolver el paquete. Otro papel, amarillento, de viejo. Una vez que con cuidado lo retiraron se encontraron con nada más ni nada menos que con una caja tallada a mano. Realmente hermosa, tenía un gran dibujo en la tapa. De allí solo quedaba abrirla. Ryan tomo en sus manos la tapa y la abrió, dejando al descubierto el interior. Todos quedaron completamente alucinados cuando vieron que había allí. Nada más y nada menos que un ajedrez. De oro.  
-¿Wow un ajedrez de oro! No sabía que fuera posible.-Esposito.  
-En realidad si es posible. -Levanta una pieza y la analiza cuidadosamente. -Es de oro macizo, 18 kilates. A lo sumo. -Dijo Castle con voz de experto.  
-¿Cómo sabes eso Sessa? -Kate  
-¿Es que te sabes la leyenda de la invención del ajedrez?  
-Sí.  
-Cada día me sorprendes más.  
-Hey chicos, no sé si lo notaron pero tenemos un caso aquí. Asesino en serie que manda tableros de ajedrez con piezas de oro. -Ryan  
-En realidad solo van 2 homicidios, para que sea en serie tienen que ser 3. De lo contrario se le considera como una coincidencia. Y el tablero puede ser de cualquiera. -Esposito  
-Pero no ha salido en ningún medio el modus operandi utilizado.-Castle  
-Bien, asumiremos la posibilidad de que sea un homicida en serie, que desconocemos como elige a sus víctimas. Llévenlo al laboratorio a ver si encuentran alguna pista en esto. No quiero que se nos pase nada. –Dijo señalando la caja.  
Los dos inspectores siguieron las instrucciones de Beckett al pie de la letra, y al instante.  
-¿Qué pinta un ajedrez de oro en este caso? -Dijo ella mientras se dirigían al ascensor para ir a casa.  
-Quizás es un sistema de comunicación secreto de alguna logia o algo por el estilo, que parece un ajedrez, que es enviada a quienes tratan de encontrar a aquellos que intentan evadir al enviado de cumplir su propósito, eliminar a aquellos que podrían hacerle daño a la logia. -Dijo Castle que una vez terminó de hablar volvió a respirar.  
-Dos cosas: Primera, deberías ponerles comas a tus excéntricas teorías mientras las dices. Y segundo, no tiene ningún sentido lo que acabas de decir.  
-Aburrida.-Dijo con cara de niño chic decepcionado.  
-¿Comemos Italiano?  
-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes a donde llevarme para que no me enoje contigo por arruinar mis teorías?  
-Porque me quieres, yo te quiero, y nos conocemos. -Dijo acercándose a él, y plantando un lento beso en sus labios.  
-Kate, si no paras nos van a encontrar en una situación un poco incomoda. -Sonrió travieso.  
*Din* sonó el timbre, planta baja.  
-Además me vino el antojo de comer algo italiano.-Kate  
-Lo que usted desee mi ladie. Ambos se abrieron paso hacia una buena cena italiana.


	15. Chapter 15

Solo faltaban dos días para las navidades. Tenían que ser especiales, él siempre las hacia especiales. Habían decidido ir a los Hamptons. Ninguno de los dos había ido durante el invierno allí.  
-Hey ¿Kate dónde estás? -Castle le pregunto por teléfono a ella.  
-De vuelta, llego en un rato. -Se escuchaban ruidos de calle y una campanilla de esas que hay en las puertas.  
-¿No me estarás comprando mi regalo de último momento no?  
-Adiós Rick.  
Una vez ya en la comisaría 12 la detective se pasó para ver si había avances en el caso, o otro homicidio parecido, haciendo así que se transformara en un caso de asesino en serie, bajo lo que la jurisprudencia considera como tal.  
Nada nuevo. La costumbre de ella de pasar las fiestas haciendo patrulla las había cambiado por estar con quien amaba; y darse un momento festivo para ella luego de mucho tiempo.  
Esposito se había animado a pedirle a Lannie que pasara las fiestas con él. Ella aceptó muy contenta. Ryan lo iba a pasar con su esposa y su hijita. "Hasta los polis tienen que disfrutar de las fiestas." Esa frase se le vino a la mente cuando recogía las últimas cosas. No recordaba quien se lo había dicho, pero si comprendía que tenía toda la razón del mundo.  
-Detective Beckett.  
-Oh Capitán Gates.  
-¿Ya se va?  
-Si, sino no llegamos a tiempo. ¿Usted?  
-Ya me iba también. -Se dirigieron al ascensor. Este abrió sus puertas al instante y ellas comenzaron a bajar. -¿Y con quien pasará las fiestas detective, con el señor Castle quizás?  
-Si, ¿usted, con su familia?  
-Si por suerte con los chicos.  
Las puertas se abrieron y ambas dieron un paso al frente. Unos niños le saltaron encima a Gates.  
-Cariño, hola los voy a comer a besos...-La Capitana se había topado con su familia sus hijos de lo más cariñosos besándola y abrazándola. Nunca había visto esa faceta de la Capitán. "Wow parece humana, tierna y buena madre" Pensó Kate.  
Condujo hasta llegar al loft. Ya estaban las maletas en la puerta. Ella dejó la cartera en uno de los sillones y le dio un gran beso. Él había notado su llegada por más de no haber oído la puerta o sus pasos. Era su aroma a cerezas.  
-Hey, las maletas están prontas solo falta que comamos algo y nos vamos, así llegaremos por la mañana, con el amanecer.  
-Mmm suena bien.  
-He hecho salmón a la plancha está recién hecho ¿Quieres?  
-Claro, prepara los platos que yo tiendo la mesa. -Ella se puso a tender la mesa y él como buen Gourmet aficionado a decorar el plato.  
Comieron, entre risas y temas variados de conversación se acabaron la comida y el postre.  
Ella le ayudó a levantar la mesa y luego se fue a dar una ducha. Luego empezaron a cargar el auto de maletas. Es asombroso como lograron meterlas allí. Ella metió sin que él lo notara dos más. Era una sorpresa para él. No podía saber ni de su existencia.  
Una vez ambos estuvieron en el auto prontos para salir, mientras calentaban el motor, Castle dijo. -Si tenemos un hijo algún día -Levantándole la ceja, insinuándose. -Tendremos que comprar un camión para que quepa todo. A menos que tú no quieres tener claro.  
-¿El camión o el hijo?  
-Graciosa.  
-Sería genial.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
-¿El bebe o el camión? -Ambos rieron.

* * *

Una vez llegados a los Hamptons él la despertó. Bajaron todo el equipaje y pusieron todo en orden.  
-Rick ya está todo lo de navidad armado. -Dijo ella mirando las hermosas decoraciones y luces que había por toda la casa, principalmente en el salón principal.  
-Si, pero falta algo muy importante. Esto. -dijo levantando una bellísima estrella. -Pedí que no la pusieran, quiero que sea nuestra tradición el colocarla. Se besaron y ambos colocaron la estrella. Ahora sí que era un árbol de navidad.  
El escritor se fue a dar una ducha, ya se avecinaba la noche. Cuando salió no encontraba a Kate por ningún lado. -Perdona, estaba investigando un poco. Escritor, te ha sentado muy bien la ducha.  
-¿Camisa roja o blanca? -Se le acerca. -O nada.  
-Pero todavía no es hora de abrir los regalos. -Le besa en los labios y sube las escaleras. -¡La roja! -Grita desde arriba.  
Ambos se cambiaron y fueron a un restauran cercano. Comieron bebieron, brindaron con otras personas. Resulta que no tienen tradición alguna durante las fiestas allí.  
Cerca de las doce ya estaban de vuelta en casa, habían invitado a la gente de allí a pasar las navidades con ellos. Para probar algo nuevo. Las parejas se fueron desapareciendo a medida que se acercaban la doce.  
Kate y Rick se encontraban en el patio trasero junto a una fogata que había allí. La detective volvió a retirarse, dijo que volvía en un segundo. Y así fue. Fue a apagar las luces de la casa y a traer el estéreo. Puso SU canción, In my veins. Se acostaron en el suelo mirando al cielo. Contaron juntos  
-3...2...1...  
De repente el cielo se iluminó llenándose de las maravillosas luces y formas que les otorgaban los fuegos artificiales. Era una visión realmente indescriptible, jamás se les saldría de las mentes a ninguno de los dos.  
-Esta, quiero que sea nuestra tradición. Porque esto es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Fuegos artificiales por toda la mente. Incluso solo al mirarte.  
Se besaron con mucho amor y ternura, iluminando con su amor el resto de la noche. Formando una nueva tradición. Eterna.  
Se quedaron mirando el cielo un rato más, había comenzado a nevar suave. Una blanca navidad.  
-Ah, y cielo, estoy embarazada. -Se disparó entonces un último fuego, un rezagado que resulto muy oportuno. La lluvia de estrellas, uno de los más bellos.  
-Feliz navidad.  
-¡Un bebe! que mejor regalo de navidad. ¡Feliz navidad!  
Se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, alegría, pasión, esperanzas infinitas.


	16. Chapter 16

Ya se había hecho de mañana, se despertaron ambos en la cama. Eran casi las once de la mañana. Se habían dormido abrazados, él tenía su mano sobre la panza de ella. Los despertó la luz que se colaba por la ventana.  
La laptop de Kate comenzó a hacer ruido, era el sonido de Skype. Era Lannie. Ambos fueron hacia abajo y pusieron la computadora sobre la mesita, mientras desayunaban algo se pusieron a hablar.  
Lannie estaba con Esposito, también estaban desayunando.  
Kate le había hecho prometer a Rick que no le diría a nadie que ella estaba embarazada, porque si lo sabían no le dejarían hacer su trabajo.  
-¿Hey chicos que tal las navidades allí? -Espo  
-Genial, a las 12 tuvimos espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. -Se miraron Tanto la detective como el escritor, profundamente en los ojos del otro, recordando aquellas palabras. Y claro el cómo lo celebraron. A Kate se le escapo una sonrisa.  
-Chica veo que mal no la han pasado. -Dijo Lannie levantando una ceja.  
-Y tu también has disfrutado de las fiestas supongo. -Le dijo Beckett haciendo lo mismo que la forense había hecho.  
Sonó el móvil de Lannie y acto seguido el de Espo. Se disculparon y atendieron. Ambos estaban en la lista de personas que salieron sorteadas para hacer guardia en las fiestas.  
-Chicos tenemos un cadáver, Lannie y yo vamos al escenario. Disfruten lo que les queda.  
Se despidieron y terminaron la llamada. Se quedaron disfrutando del día, ya que al día siguiente tenían que volver al trabajo.

* * *

Lannie llamó a todos los integrantes del equipo, Kate, Espo, Ryan y Castle. Para que fueran a la morgue aquella mañana. Su voz sonaba temblorosa.  
Cuando todos estaban afuera esperando para entrar ella les hizo pasar. La morgue estaba fría, como siempre, pero esta vez tenía algo más, como si un mal estuviera rondando o algo así. Algo andaba mal, todos lo notaban, algo raro, algo estremecedor.  
-Chicos, recuerdan que hace tiempo veníamos buscando al 3XK, lo he encontrado. -La forense levantó la manta que cubría a aquel cuerpo. Definitivamente era Jerry Tyson. Un silencio profundo invadió aquel lugar. Confusión, alegría y alivio era lo que todos sentían en aquel momento.  
-Y no termina ahí. Obviamente cuando llegó el cuerpo le hicimos las pruebas de sangre, huellas y todo lo demás para confirmar que fuera él. Él mismo hombre que nosotros conocimos y no alguien muy parecido. Es él. Y en las pruebas indica que murió de sobredosis. De cafeína.  
-¡Estaría muy mal decir que el asesino de la cafeína me cae muy bien!? -Dijo Castle levantando la mano. Nadie le respondió. Pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que este psicópata del café les había librado de un gran peso. ¿Pero qué consecuencias conllevaría este cambio?, un psicópata fuera pero ¿qué tan peor puede de ser este?  
-Y no he acabado, aquí la mejor parte. -Lannie comenzó a iluminar el torso con luz negra. Se podían notar los números "26-16-27-14-25-12" y debajo de estos le seguían "23-15-11-19-23-1-27"  
Castle saco una libreta y comenzó a anotar los número que aparecían en el cuerpo. Luego escribió el abecedario. Se quedó frío. Los demás lo miraron y Kate le preguntó  
-¿Qué dice? -Tomándole el brazo.  
-Blanco empieza.  
-El ajedrez de oro. -Ryan.  
-Este hombre está jugando con nosotros. -Javi  
-En ajedrez el blanco empieza, y el peón puede moverse en el primer movimiento dos espacios. El mató al 3XK ya hizo su gran movimiento, ahora el juego empieza. -Castle.  
-Y ha mostrado su inteligencia al traernos a Tyson. ¡A trabajar!  
Salieron por el pasillo, Ryan y Espo por la derecha y Kate y Rick por la izquierda.  
-Kate prométeme que te cuidaras mucho de este psicópata, es demasiado inteligente, no quiero que te haga daño y menos a nuestro pequeño. -Le dijo con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra en su mejilla.  
-Te lo prometo, tendré muchísimo cuidado, siempre.


	17. Chapter 17

Castle miró a la derecha, a la izquierda, seguía en la cama. Miró su celular para ver la hora. Eran ya una de la tarde, se había quedado dormido, y Beckett también. Algo le llamó la atención, algo faltaba, frunció el ceño, miró hacia afuera, todo estaba oscuro como la noche. La gente sin embargo, caminaba por las calles sin que nada los distrajese, como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, sin notar la ausencia de luz.  
El escritor logró divisar entre la muchedumbre de gente, a algunos graciosos que llevaban disfraz de zombie. Se dio vuelta para coger el celular desbloquea la pantalla, abre la cámara, hace zoom. No era solo un pequeño grupo de gente. Todos los que caminaban por las calles lucían como muertos vivientes. Su rostro pasó de una sonrisa, a estar serio, pálido por completo. Miró el teléfono una vez más, no había señal, ni tampoco internet. Saltó sobre la cama. Con sus brazos como niño chico intento despertar a Kate.  
-Cariño, cariño despierta, un Apocalipsis zombie.  
La detective giró rápidamente, tomó su arma de la mesa de luz, él agarró el bate da baseball.  
-Vamos Castle, no hay tiempo tenemos que huir de aquí, en la azotea hay un helicóptero esperándonos para llevarnos a un sitio seguro.  
-¿De dónde sacas un helicóptero? -Dijo mientras avanzaban para salir hacia la parte más alta del edificio.  
Ella no respondió, una vez allí el helicóptero los esperaba, no había piloto. Se sentaron, la detective en el lado del piloto y él claro, en el de copiloto. Se colocaron los ínter-comunicadores. Palanca para aquí, botón para allí. Una serien de diversos medidores y otras luces se encendieron.  
-¿Sabes pilotar un helicóptero? ¿Kate, que es lo que no me has contado?  
Ella sonrió -Muchas, muchas cosas Rick. Dijo mientras estabilizaba el vehículo en el aire.  
-¿Eres una espía internacional, con alto nivel que conoce los secretos más ocultos y por eso sabes de todo, y tienes este genial helicóptero? -Dirigió su mirada a un control que ella no había tocado todavía. - ¿Que hace este? ¿Puedo usarlo?  
-No Castle, no puedes usarlo es el rayo láser, y si soy una espía de muy alto rango, pero si te dijera algo más, tendría que matarte.  
-Wow, eres mejor de lo que creía. Esto es casi como un sueño.  
El helicóptero comenzó a temblar. -No...no puede ser un sueño, es...¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? olía a perritos calientes, los zombies no hacen perritos calientes.  
-Adiós Castle, tu misión comienza aquí, debes saber interpretar las pistas. "K." recuerda... -Lentamente la voz se fue silenciando, la imagen desapareciendo. Todo se volvía real.  
Kate lo estaba tratando de despertar. El la miró. -Kate, ¿eres una espía internacional de alto nivel que posee súper secretos? a y otra cosa ¿Hay un Apocalipsis zombie afuera?  
-Buenos días a ti también. -Le besó los labios, le hacía gracia el comentario del escritor.  
-Tienes mala cara amor, ¿Estás bien? -Dijo este colocando su mano en la mejilla de la inspectora.  
-Mal sueño eso es todo. -La detective aparto su mirada por un segundo. Luego el colocó su otra mano en la otra mejilla. La acercó a él. A su cuerpo, protegiéndola, cuidándola. -Sabes, es que he recordado en sueños una etapa de mi vida que hacía ya tiempo que había dado por terminada. Una que había enterrado muy profundo. Escondido junto al lado de mi que no quiero que vean muchos, porque me da miedo y vergüenza.  
Mientras ella hablaba él le acariciaba el pelo con cariño, ella no lloraba, pero aún así era una forma de transmitir su cariño. -Kate, tranquila, no hay nada de que avergonzarse y nadie se va a burlar de ti.  
Ella meditó lo que Rick le había dicho, luego de unos minutos se decidió. Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte, una parte de mí que jamás le he mostrado a nadie. Una que comenzó cuando era muy pequeña, gracias a un chico en un parque de juegos que me dio ánimos.  
Se vistieron y fueron a la casa de Kate. Una vez allí abrió un baúl, este estaba lleno de cuadernos, cuadernos y más cuadernos. Se sentaron frente a este, con unas tazas de té y comenzaron a hablar de cómo había surgido, y claro, que era.  
-Veras cuando era chica, con doce años, nadie me escuchaba, más allá de mis padres, a nadie le interesaba escuchar lo que tenía para decir.  
-Pero si he conocido amigas tuyas que dices que eras lo más popular y divertida.  
-Eso fue luego de mucho tiempo. Antes y me sentía muy sola, y claro Nueva York te puede ofrecer muchas cosas para hacer. Un día me senté en un parque a escribir, llevaba ya un rato en lo mío cuando noté que había alguien del otro lado del árbol. Era un chico, que mira por donde también estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Nos presentamos. Él se llamaba Alexander, yo tenía miedo y me presente de forma distinta, con un seudónimo, "K."  
-"K."  
-Si, me pregunto qué hacía yo le dije que intentando escribir algo. El chico se acercó y leyó lo que escribía, dejando lo suyo en el pasto. Claramente comencé a leer, era genial escribía sobre misterio. Él me dijo si había pensado en ser escritora, le dije que no, que a nadie le interesaba nada de lo que yo hiciera. Alexander no estuvo de acuerdo. Y me dijo "Sabes, aunque no te animes a expresar lo que sientes o piensas, compartiéndolo con los demás, de esta forma tan maravillosa en la que escribes...  
-... no deberías dejar de escribir. Porque escribir, plasmar tus ideas en un papel, construyendo mundos, universos, es la forma en la que miles de personas te escucharán. Quizás en un futuro las cosas cambien...  
-Y puedas mostrarle le belleza de tu mente a alguien que la pueda apreciar". Antes de que una voz lo llamara desde el otro lado del parque él dijo que si él podía ser una gran escritor, y lo sería, que yo no dejara de escribir. Y así fue. Así comenzó todo esto, una etapa de levantamiento de muros.  
-Nos conocimos ese día, no el día que estaba en la fiesta. Ya nos habíamos conocido, y ya veía parte de lo que hoy sigo viendo en ti.  
-Lo que no sabías es que cambiaste mi vida, aquel día, con aquellas palabras.


	18. Chapter 18

-Kate estos manuscritos son realmente geniales. ¿Me prestas alguno para leer completo?  
-Claro elige el que quieras pero no esperes mucho.  
Ese día se quedaron en el apartamento de la detective. Cenaron chino y se durmieron abrazados en el sofá hasta que el despertador en el teléfono de Beckett los despertó.  
El escritor leía los manuscritos mientras que los tres detectives investigaban.  
Ryan trajo cuatro cafés, el pobre apenas llegó al escritorio sin tirar las tazas al suelo. -Hey Ryan ¿Te cambias de profesión a mesero? -Espo.  
-Ja ja que gracia, solo por eso te toca el más chico.  
Cada uno agarró su taza y se sentaron él un semicírculo frente a la pizarra.  
-Kate no hemos podido encontrar nada, ni en el caso del chico, ni en el del jugador de hockey.  
-Solo tenemos este tonto juego de ajedrez de oro  
-Y marfil, el tablero es de marfil. -Castle interrumpió a Esposito. El detective le miró con cara de ¿me tomas el pelo? y siguió hablando.  
-Los de la científica dicen que no hay huellas, pero que tampoco pueden ver la base de las piezas, creen que están pegadas de alguna forma.  
-Quizás nuestro asesino es un genio con mucho dinero para derrochar. -Ryan  
-Entonces si no tenemos pistas, y solo sabemos que tiene muchísimo dinero, iremos a interrogar a todos los ricos que cumplan esas características en Nueva York. -Los tres miraron a Castle.  
-Eh que yo soy genio para escribir, me gano la vida matando en papel.  
-El no es un genio.-Espo.  
-¿Bueno para que lado dices que este la mansión de nuestro criminal? -Castle  
-Este.  
De repente uno de los peones del juego de oro se movió hacia adelante. Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando, no sabían cómo había pasado eso ni que lo había provocado.  
-Mira tú por donde los de la científica se equivocaron, no están pegadas las piezas, están imantadas. -Castle  
-¿Imantadas? ¿Y tu como sabes eso? -Los tres detectives dijeron a la vez.  
-Tengo un juego de imanes en casa y el movimiento que ha hecho la pieza, es el mismo que hace otra pieza cuando imantas por debajo de una mesa. Kate te lo muestro cuando lleguemos al loft.  
-Se precisa un muy buen conocimiento para armar un juego de ajedrez completo con movimientos independientes de esa forma, incluso para idearlo. -Kate  
-Oh mucho tiempo libre. -Espo.  
Llamaron a uno de los chicos de la policía científica para que examinara este "escenario" ya que temían mover algo en el interior del tablero y arruinar una prueba. Una vez que le dieron un buen vistazo a aquello, los técnicos confirmaron que se movía a través de imanes, muy potentes, por eso no habían sido capases de separar las piezas del tablero.  
Antes de irse, uno de los técnicos les dijo. -Ah antes de que nos vallamos. En el aparato de rayos X por lo que hemos podido ver, hay lo que parecen ser micrófonos, y por el cableado yo diría que algo de lo que dijeron, hizo que esa pieza se moviera. Y se activó otro micrófono.  
-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que hay un micrófono ahí dentro que escucha lo que decimos, y que activamos otro? -Javi  
-¿Cómo es que el micrófono no se ve afectado por la potencia de los imanes? -Kate  
-En respuesta a la primera pregunta, no, no hay dos micrófonos activados, el primero fue desactivado por el segundo, y seguirá así sucesivamente. Y respecto a la segunda, están protegidos con una capa de algo, no sé de qué porque solo he podido ver un poco con esta máquina.  
Una vez que se retiraron los técnicos, ya pasada la hora de irse, se quedaron en silencio. Javi miraba aquel maldito juego con desprecio. Kevin se preguntaba cuanto saldría; Beckett en el cómo funcionaría este juego-maquina. Ya Castle... bueno él pensaba en que habrían dicho para que se moviera la primera pieza.  
Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa. Cuando iban rumbo al ascensor, Rick recordó que habían dejado el juego en la mesa, nadie se lo iba a llevar pero igualmente le dijo a Kate -Espérame un segundo que ya vuelvo. - Fue hasta el escritorio de Kate y escribió un cartel que decía "EL GRAN HERMANO TE ESCUCHA" y debajo "ES ENSERIO, EL AJEDREZ TIENE UN MICROFONO INCRUSTADO." Luego volvió con la detective y bajaron en el ascensor juntos, y se fueron a casa.  
Una vez en el coche rumbo al loft, el escritor le puso cara de niñito a la detective, y mientas levantaba el manuscrito de ella dijo con voz también de niño. -Katie me lees un cuento cuando lleguemos a casa.  
La detective no podía hacer más que reírse. Y con voz maternal le contestó, cargada de cariño. -Cielo, cuando lleguemos te leeré todo lo que quieras.


	19. Chapter 19

Al día siguiente comenzaron de forma típica. Unas tortitas y una taza de café esperaban a Beckett en la encimera de la cocina, era un gesto que a ella le encantaba de él siempre esas pequeñas cosas que le significaban tanto. Un Rick en joggings grises y buzo de manga corta negra, se le acerco por detrás rodeándola con sus brazos y acariciando su panza. Les llenaba a amos de alegría tener un pequeño en camino. Él le besó con ternura y luego deshicieron ese abrazo ambos a la vez.  
-El café es descafeinado, ya sabes para que no le afecte al bebé. -Dijo él con una gran sonrisa.  
Y así comenzaron a desayunar conversando de todo un poco, como siempre. Luego se vistieron y salieron al trabajo.  
Habían decidido que quizás la palabra clave que hizo que la pieza se moviera fuera "Este" y como ya habían calculado el precio de aquel ajedrez y lo que podría costar conseguir la cafeína en estado puro, consideraron que lo más probable fuera que el asesino fuera un millonario. Así que fueron a entrevistarlos y ver si alguno resultaba sospechoso.  
Una de las mansiones correspondía a un tal Harry Collins un millonario de generaciones, perteneciente a una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra.  
Un mayordomo les abrió la puerta de la gigantesca mansión. Al entrar tanto la detective como el escritor quedaron asombrados por aquel lugar, armaduras de hierro, arañas de cristal en los techos abovedados y tan altos que un gigante podría pasear sin problema alguno, pinturas al óleo de la época del barroco y renacimiento. Los pisos le recordaron a Castle al ajedrez, eran de baldosas blancas y negras relucientes. Y como no podía faltar claro, música clásica de fondo, la detective reconoció en seguida quien era la obra, era Bach.  
Culminó el recorrido en una biblioteca-despacho. Altas estanterías llenas de libros cubrían las paredes y una escalera corrediza de cada lado daba acceso a cada libro allí presente. Otra de las paredes tenía pantallas planas en las que aparecían gráficos de las distintas bolsas del mundo. Y un hombre de espalda a ellos las observaba muy atento.  
-Sr. Collins la Detective que llamo antes ya está aquí. -Dijo en mayordomo con un tono neutro, casi de película.  
El hombre hizo una seña con la mano para que pasaran. A la detective la llamo la atención que llevara un guante blanco. Ya le habían dicho que era un hombre un poco peculiar, es más se lo dijo su propio abogado cuando arreglaron aquella reunión.  
El hombre se dio la vuelta y ambos lo pudieron ver de frente. Si que era un hombre peculiar. Llevaba un buzo a rallas blancas y negras, tirantes, y la cara toda pintada de blanco. ¡El hombre estaba disfrazado de mimo! Ambos trataron de aguantar la risa lo máximo posible. Collins les extendió la mano en un gesto de bienvenida y les ofreció sentarse en el sillón con otro gesto.  
Entró el abogado y detrás de este el mayordomo. El mayordomo les ofreció té y café que portaba un una bandeja de plata junto a unas magdalenas recién hechas. La detective tomo té al igual que el escritor y posteriormente atacó a la magdalena, tenía un antojo matutino.  
El abogado se presentó -Detective Beckett señor Castle un placer conocerles, ya hablamos antes, yo soy John Lewis el abogado de el señor Collins.  
-Verá señor Lewis han habido una serie de homicidios que han sido perpetuados por parte de alguien que posee muchísimo dinero, y debido a que eso, junto a la pista de que sabemos que vive en el este de la ciudad. Nos hemos vistos a hablar con todos aquellos que accedan para saber si pueden aportarnos alguna información. Quiero dejar muy claro desde ya que su cliente no es sospechoso de nada y no tiene por qué colaborar si no lo desea.  
-Detective ya lo dejó claro eso cuando hablamos antes.  
-Lo sé, pero me veo obligada a que su cliente sea consciente de sobre que se le va a preguntar. Debido a que es un caso muy delicado.  
-Me parece muy bien. Collins puedes responder o no libremente.  
El hombre escindió y abrió sus manos en señal de que comenzara.  
-¿Conoce usted a alguna de estas personas? -Dijo mostrándole las fotos de las tres víctimas.  
El hombre señaló al jugador de hockey, se paró y con sus manos simuló estar golpeando el poc con el bastón y haciendo como si anotara un tanto. Luego hizo una especie de reverencia, como si fuese a un público.  
Kate y Castle se miraron extrañados.  
-¿Es un mimo de verdad? -Dijo Castle dirigiéndose al letrado.  
-Si, verá resulta que es su religión. Una de las locuras de la ley, es más hay más gente que lo es, se reúnen de vez en cuando aquí. Y uno de sus mandamientos, que cumplen a rajatabla es siempre expresar la verdad, pase lo que pase.  
Prosiguieron el "interrogatorio" y Kate decidió que este sería por lejos su favorito de toda su carrera.

Resultó ser que Collins era un gran fanático de Lit y que el día de su homicidio estuvo presente. Hizo con las manos la forma de un corazón y luego las separó, se le había roto el corazón.  
-Sentimos mucho que haya perdido a alguien que significara tanto para usted.-Castle. Una lágrima se le escapó al hombre y pronto se la limpió.  
-¿Podría decirnos como se gana la vida, a demás de la fortuna familiar?-Beckett  
El hombre señaló la pared llena de pantallas. En ese mismo instante entro junto al mayordomo un chico de unos 16 años alto, de cabello castaño. -Es un genio en todo lo que refiere a matemáticas. Trabaja en las bolsas desde casa. Su único problema es que tiene una religión fuera de lo común. -Dijo el chico.  
-Yo soy Daniel, el hijo de Alfred. -Señalando al mayordomo. -El señor Collins me enseña un poco, dice que se me da bien... Dice que le recuerdo a su hermano menor, que desapareció hace unos años, dejó una carta. -El chico bajó la cabeza y un triste recuerdo se extendió entre todos los allí presentes. Menos Castle y Beckett.  
El hombre mimo no pudo con la tristeza que se apoderaba de su ser así que se disculpo, con una reverencia, y se retiró.  
-Verán en chico tenía 12 cuando se fue de casa, era un genio absoluto. Le encantaba construir cosas, al igual que su hermano también se le daban muy bien las matemáticas. Le encantaba escribir, especialmente sobre crímenes. Una vez le dije que el crimen perfecto no existía. *Flashback* _"Daniel el crimen perfecto existe, y es en plural, crímenes. Nadie sabe exactamente como o cuando ocurren, ni quienes los perpetúan. Por eso son perfectos, porque los que los cometen se mueven como sombras en la oscuridad, sin dejarse ver por cámaras. Pasando de apercibido. Dan si yo cometiera el crimen perfecto tú no te enterarías. Y eso que eres mi mejor amigo."_  
Aquellas palabras dieron a Castle y a Beckett mucho en que pensar. Principalmente porque el chico que había desaparecido les resultaba sospechoso. Y estaban considerando de que él podría ser el homicida.  
Una vez salieron de la mansión y estuvieron en el auto Castle rompió el silencio. -Beckett Yo creo que el chico que desapareció hace unos años puede ser a quien buscamos. Es decir, nadie puede salir muy normal si es hipermillonario y tiene un hermano genio y mimo.


	20. Chapter 20

Al día siguiente Castle y Beckett tenían la boda de Josh y Gina. Se habían conocido en un bar que estaba frente al hospital en el que trabajaba Josh, él hacía no mucho que había cortado con Kate y Gina estaba muy estresáda por lo que se fue a tomar algo al bar más cercano. Que mira por donde, llevó a los ex de Castle y Beckett a juntarse y tras un par de años, casarse. Es curioso el universo, cuando todo va mal puede salir alguien de la nada y cambiarte la perspectiva de las cosas, y la vida en sí.  
La boda la celebraban en el castillo de Central Park. A diferencia de lo que la mayoría de las personas cree, este, en invierno es un lugar muy romántico y mágico. Con un lago a unos metros, el césped verde y unas pequeñas gotitas de rocío. La noche estrellada con el cielo despejado que deja ver los infinitos puntos brillantes en el cielo, a los que la gente envía sus deseos y promesas. Más comúnmente conocidos como estrellas.  
-Lannie, ¿qué te parece este? -Dijo Kate mostrándole a su amiga un vestido rojo bellísimo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, solo una tira iba de lado a lado de su hombro. Un vestido estilo griego.  
-Querida, este es EL vestido. -Dijo Lannie con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
-El tuyo también es hermoso, pareces una reina.  
Kate llevaba un moño en el pelo y su amiga lo llevaba suelto y ondulado. Habían quedado en arreglar e juntas y más tarde ver e en la fiesta.  
Luego de unas horas se encontraron todos en el castillo para la ceremonia. Kate iba con Rick, Ryan con Jenny, y Javi con Lannie.  
La ceremonia fue realmente mágica, se amaban de verdad. Cuando Josh y Gina se acercaron a saludar a los chicos se dirigieron a Castle y Beckett. -Chicos no saben lo agradecidos que estamos de que terminaran con nosotros, si no fuera por ustedes hoy no podríamos estar celebrando esta maravillosa ceremonia.  
-Nos alegramos mucho de que sean felices juntos. Les deseamos lo mejor.  
Llegó la hora de lanzar el ramo, Gina se paró en una silla y dando la espalda a las chicas, lanzó el ramo. Parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta, o al menos así lo veían Castle y Beckett. El ramo daba vueltas y vueltas en el aire, descendiendo de a poco sobre las manos de aquellas alocadas mujeres. Lannie se encontraba al fondo, no le interesaba mucho agarrar el ramo, más bien le divertía ver aquello.  
Mientras aquel ramo iba cayendo, Javi sacó del bolsillo derecho de su traje una caja de terciopelo azul. Justo mientras se arrodillaba el ramo calló en manos de ella. Al instante él abrió la caja y de allí dentro un anillo de diamantes y oro blanco iluminó la cara de Lannie. Estaba boquiabierta, sin palabras, todo aquello parecía de película.  
-Lannie Parish ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, y dejarme amarte a ti y solo a ti por el resto de los días?  
-Si, ¡claro que sí! -Una lagrima de alegría escapo de su ojo.  
Y así como si estuviera planeado por orden divina comenzó a nevar y una de las luces del techo hizo cortocircuito, lanzando chispas inofensivas y doradas sobre ellos. Dejando solo dos luces del panel funcionales, y las dos los iluminaban a ellos, las dos luces blancas. Aquello era realmente inimaginable. Todos en la sala tenían sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Hasta Pelmuter sonreía y aplaudía como los demás.  
Ese fue el gran acontecimiento de la noche. Pero hubo uno que no tanta gente presenció, algo que ni la misma Kate habría imaginado. Una nueva etapa, pero no sabría lo importante que era ese momento hasta dentro de un tiempo.  
-Si nosotros somos Caskett ellos serían... Jogina? -Castle  
-Ginjos  
-Ginash?  
-Joshina  
-Uy si ese es, Joshina ese es.  
-Rick, ¿podríamos hablar? -Una mujer de unos treinta y ocho años se acercó a él con una sonrisa amable. Su nombre Clara Lion. Editora y compañera de Gina. Beckett se retiró para dejarlos hablar.  
-Respecto a lo que me comentaste de los manuscritos que leíste, de esta tal escritora, me parece que tendrían un gran éxito en el mercado. Me gustaría ofrecerle un contrato. ¿Que opinas?  
-Espera aquí unos minutos. -Rick se fue directo a Kate, tomando de la bandeja de uno de los mozos, dos copas de Champagne.  
-¿Champagne?  
-Claro.  
-Ven hay algo que me gustaría decirte.  
Salieron al exterior del castillo, y pasearon por la orilla del lago. Como hacía mucho frío Rick le puso a Kate su chaqueta por encima de los hombros, y con su mano tras la cintura siguieron caminando bajo el firmamento.  
Él le explico que ella había recibido una oferta para publicar los libros que quisiera, que un experto los había leído y creían que tendrían un gran éxito.  
-Y es más puedes usar tu seudónimo "K." para publicar, pero claro es solo si quieres.  
-Me parece que voy a tomar el consejo que me dio un chico hace unos cuantos años ya, en este mismo parque. Me voy a arriesgar, acepto.  
Y con un apretón de manos y un mensaje que le envió Castle a la editora tras esas palabras, se cerró el trato.  
Se sentaron en una roca gigantesca, Kate recostada sobre Rick, y allí se quedaron con un auricular del ipod cada uno, escuchando una música tranquila, charlando, y bebiendo. Disfrutando uno de la presencia del otro. Siendo cubiertos por la luz plateada de la luna y los suaves copos de nieve.


	21. Chapter 21

Desde aquella oleada de tres homicidios perpetuados por el asesino del café, erróneamente dicho. Ya que lo que mataba a sus víctimas era cafeína, no café. Pero era más fácil y pegadizo para los titulares. No habían conseguido pista alguna, y eso que lavaban ya 3 semanas investigándolo. Por lo que la capitán Gates les obligó a todos los del equipo a tomar otros casos. Kate estaba alegre igualmente, tenía contrato para vender sus libros, estaba embarazada de un hijo del hombre que más amaba en el planeta. Y su mejor amiga estaba prometida con uno de sus mejores amigos. Nada podía ser mejor.  
El último caso que habían resuelto era un poco raro. Se trataba de un hombre que mataba a sus víctimas según la posición del sol. Pero hoy tocaba un operativo especial. Tenían que atrapar a un distribuidor de drogas que utilizaba café para que los perros en el aeropuerto no detectaran la cocaína. Y funcionaba. El único problema fue que un caso abierto de sus víctimas de homicidio, cayó en manos del equipo de la detective Beckett, ellos, más específicamente Espo y Ryan habían resuelto el caso. Y por eso los de anti-vicios les ofrecieron ir en primera fila al arresto. Todos accedieron muy alegres. Se trataba de un operativo de bajo riesgo, por eso Beckett fue. A diferencia de otras veces, Castle llevaba un arma, pero prometió no sacarla de la funda a menos que fuera una emergencia.  
El procedimiento era en una fábrica abandonada. Lo único que no sabían es que El Capitán, como se hacía llamar el distribuidor, sabía que vendrían.  
Todo iba según lo previsto hasta que los teléfonos de la detective y el escritor sonaron simultáneamente. En la pantalla solo aparecía un número desconocido que terminaba en 47. Eran ambos mensajes. _"¿Listos para que sus vidas cambien para siempre?"_ Luego de leído el mensaje Castle levantó la cabeza hacia Beckett que lo miró preocupada. Estaban en zona segura, se quedaron rezagados unos minutos pero eso no importaba, era una zona verde, sin peligro alguno.  
-¿Reconoces el número?  
-No ¿Y tú?  
-No. ¿Preparados para qué?  
Dicho esto el elevador se abrió de él salió un hombre joven con un arma en cada mano, vestido de negro y con una herida de bala en el brazo derecho y otra en la pierna izquierda. En cuanto vieron al hombre pronto supieron de quien se trataba. Era a por quien habían venido El Capitán. Este, rápidamente apunto hacia la detective con una de las armas, y con la otra a Castle. Rick empujo a Kate Y fue él quien se llevó un balazo.  
Mientras la bala viajaba en cámara lenta hacia él, Castle fue capaz de desenfundar su arma y dispararle a su atacante. Le dio en el pecho y este calló cerca de ellos, todavía con vida. A Castle solo le dio en el hombro. Pensó para sí mismo que menos mal que jugaba tanto al laser tag, porque de lo contrario lo abrían matado. Pero lo único que dijo en voz alta fue preguntarle a Kate si se encontraba bien una y otra vez, preocupado por ella y por su hijo.  
Ambos comenzaron a ver borroso. Castle pensó que era por la herida, pero luego noto que Kate estaba igual de aturdida que él. Y en la pierna de ella también un balazo.  
De alguna forma, muy dolorido que casi se desmaya, él se quitó el cinturón. Arrastrándose por el sucio suelo, lleno de manchas de aceite, y otras cosas que no quería ni preguntar que eran. Llegó a la detective. Que por más que estaba a dos metros y medio de él, le parecieron cientos. Hizo un nudo en su pierna con el cinturón, para que no perdiera tanta sangre y luego se la acercó al pecho, abrazándola fuerte. Protegiéndola.  
En aquel lugar solo se oía la respiración de ellos dos, el hombre moribundo a unos pocos metros de ellos dijo -El les manda saludos...dice que es hora de que ustedes muevan. -Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Kate y Rick se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, sabían de quien se trataba. Poco a poco ambos fueron perdiendo la claridad de la visión. El miedo se apoderó de ellos. Con poquísimas fuerzas se dijeron unas últimas palabras, ya que creían que era el final.  
-Kate...te amo y siempre lo haré...hasta el último de los días...Always.  
-Rick...yo también te amo...eres mi mundo mi todo...y estuviste ahí cuando más te necesitaba...siempre.  
Una vez dijeron esto ambos cayeron en un mar de oscuridad. No veían nada, solo podían escuchar unos cuantos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, raudos. Eran Esposito y Ryan. Detrás de ellos unos paramédicos.  
Kate tomó la mano del escritor, no veía pero sabía que era él. Lo sentía. Se apretaron las manos y así como si hubieran pulsado un botón una serie de recuerdos inundo la poca lucidez que quedaba en sus mentes. Y así ambos con sus últimos alientos exhalaron a la vez y dijeron casi en un susurro –Always Los paramédicos tomaron a los dos en camillas independientes, pero los llevaron en la misma ambulancia hasta el hospital. Permanecieron de la mano aunque inconscientes. Rápidamente los paramédicos fueron capases de determinar que aquellas balas que estaban alojadas en sus cuerpos, habían sido envenenadas, pero no sabrían con que hasta llegar al hospital. De repente la pantalla que indicaba los signos vitales de Rick se volvió una línea completamente plana. Había entrado en parada. Al mismo tiempo que los médicos daban choques eléctricos a Castle, una pequeña elevación en la línea pudo ser divisada. Su corazón latía débil, pero latía. –El bebé…. Kate…..está embarazada…-Castle al borde de la muerte fue capaz de decirle a los médicos que Kate estaba embarazada. Al oír esto el conductor apretó el acelerador a fondo. Al llegar a emergencias bajaron primero a Kate. Y luego a Rick. Él calló en coma, gracias a dar sus últimas fuerzas para salvar a Kate y a su hijo. Nada de esto debería de haber pasado, no deberían estar allí luchando por sus vidas. Tendrían que estar haciendo planes para cuando llegara el pequeño. Estar juntos sonriéndose, amándose. Pero en la vida no siempre pasa lo que deseamos que pase, pero esos imprevistos, tanto positivos como negativos, muchas veces nos hacen más fuertes.


	22. Pregunta de la autora

_Bueno les agradezco profundamente a los y las que han estado leyendo mi fic. Sé que no es de los mejores ni de lejos, pero espero llegar a si de buena, algún día. _

_Ha llegado el momento de preguntarles. ¿Ustedes quieres que sea un fic más largo o que se resuelva pronto? Porque para ambos casos tengo ideas. Sin embargo me veo en el dilema de que si prosigo escribiendo pierda el punto y la gracia de la historia en sí. Pero si la termino muy pronto me pierda de contar muchas cosas. Así que les pido por favor que me digan su opinión. Con honestidad._

_De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leerme._


	23. Chapter 22

_Siento mucho no haber actualizado me ha sido muy difícil con las clases y todo, pero finalmente aquí sigo. Gracias por su paciencia y por leer este fic._

* * *

Los doctores trataron de centrar su atención en el bebé de Kate pero también en mantenerla viva. No sabían que era lo que había en aquellas balas, pero les estaba asiendo daño a Rick a ella y al bebé. Tras unas horas lograron estabilizarlos, el coma de Rick todavía no decía nada pero tenía buen color.  
Kate despertó en una cama de hospital, su visión estaba borrosa pero de a poco se fue haciendo más nítida, hasta que por fin logró ver que él escritor estaba en la cama de alado. Con pocas fuerzas esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, él estaba vivo y eso era lo que le importaba. -...Rick...  
-Hola Kateie -Una voz familiar la saludo y tomó su mano con delicadeza, era su padre Jim.  
-Hola papá ¿cómo esta Rick y el bebé?  
-Kate...me alegro que por fin despiertes, Rick está en coma pero de a poco presenta signos de mejora...  
-¿Y el bebé, está bien? -Kate estaba preocupada por su pequeño aunque ya aliviada de que el escritor mejoraba.  
-Detective Beckett ha despertado ¿Cómo se siente? -Un doctor de los que la atendió cuando entraban entró a la habitación en la que se encontraban. -¡Mi bebé!  
-Veras Kate la bala venía impregnada con cafeína concentrada como nunca hemos visto, y en tu caso el bebé no lo consiguió, lo siento mucho. -Los ojos de Kate se llenaron de lágrimas furia y miedo, se giró mirando hacia Rick y así se quedó por horas sin decir ni una palabra.  
Pasó una semana y Kate no había dicho ni una palabra, Rick por su lado había despertado del coma. Les habían dado el alta a ambos y estaban en el loft.  
-Hola como están mis chicos hoy. -Marta  
-Buen madre, estamos bien Kate sigue sin hablar pero al menos ha vuelto a escribir...  
-Hay querido lo siento mucho. -Le acaricia la mejilla -Han llamado los chicos dicen que tienen algo del acecino del café, creen que han encontrado la conexión con quien les disparó.  
-¡Es genial! Iré luego, pero tú ¿cómo te encuentras?  
-Bien hijo me alegro de que estés vivo y su Katherine lo esté.  
Kate ni había llevado muy bien lo de su perdida. Y como le había hecho cuando era pequeña se encerró en su mundo. Casi que no hablaba solo escribía, para él esto era muy doloroso pero más que nada el ver como sufría Kate. Jim le había dicho que le pasó cuando era pequeña pero que se le pasó.  
Marta se fue a la academia y quedaron ellos dos. Ella estaba sentada en la cama mirando al infinito, llevaba así casi media hora por lo que el escritor fue con ella. Se le acercó sentándose junto a ella y tomó su mano, la acarició suavemente y arrimo a Kate a su pecho. -Lo siento mucho cariño no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero yo estoy aquí ¿Me oyes? Estoy aquí. Luego de estar unos minutos en esa posición la tomó en brazos con cuidado, con tanto cuidado como si fuera de cristal y la llevó así hasta el baño. Allí la sentó en un banquito y la desvistió mientras el agua de la bañera se iba llenando y calentando. Él solo se quitó la camiseta para no mojarse y la ayudo a entrar. Con todo el cariño la ayudo a bañarse.  
-Rick...tengo miedo todo lo que quiero lo pierdo...-Por sus ojos rebosaban lagrimas, parecía tan indefensa tan vulnerable.  
-Kate ya verás que todo irá bien, yo nunca te dejaré y además atraparemos al hijo de puta que nos hizo esto, que nos hace sufrir de esta forma tan inhumana. Te lo prometo.  
-Gracias Rick. -Tomó su mejilla y redirección su cara para besarlo, con esperanzas y plena confianza en él.

Más tarde Castle fue a la comisaria para ver lo de la nueva pista que tenían. Ryan y Espo se habían enterado lo de Kate el día que les dispararon, desde entonces como buenos compañeros, más hermanos mayores que compañeros, no dejaron de buscar en cada rincón del país por una buena pista.  
-¿Hola chicos que tienen?  
-Hola Castle ¿Qué tal Beckett?  
-Mejor hoy parece estar mucho mejor, ya sabes de a poco...  
-Steven Tyler realizó un pago a El Capitán por un monto de medio millón de dólares un dia antes de...aquello...lo encontramos hace unos minutos viene en un coche patrulla para ser interrogado.  
-¿Crees que ha sido él? ¿El asesino y quien mando a que nos hicieran esto?  
-Ya lo veremos.  
Llegada la hora del interrogatorio entraron Kevin y Javi para que él escritor no hiciera ninguna locura. Desafortunadamente solo pudieron sacarle que alguien le había mandado a realizar ese pago, alguien a quien él no conocía. Le dio dos mil para que realizara la transacción, justo lo que necesitaba para pagar su hipoteca que estaba a punto de vencer. Más allá de eso no tenían nada, nada los acercaba el homicida ni les daba pistas. Las esperanzas se iban disminuyendo pero siempre hay un mañana que nos hace levantarnos y ver si hay algo nuevo que nos haga encontrar lo que buscamos. En el caso de Castle el hombre que le quito parte de su vida y se metió con su familia.


	24. Chapter 23

Se escuchaba un tecleo de fondo, venia del despacho de Castle la única allí era Kate estaba escribiendo como hacia cuando necesitaba algo de liberación mental. Este último tiempo había pasado por mucho, había perdido un hijo, le habían disparado, por fin atrapó al asesino de su madre y quien lo había enviado. Un montón de emociones varias y fuertes la rodeaban y ahogaban. Y el escribir era su forma de desahogarse era como terapia aunque no escribiera de ello. Comenzaba a amanecer y la luz dorada del sol cubría toda Manhattan que apenas despertaba. La máquina de espresso expulsaba una deliciosa sustancia de ella, café y lo servía en dos tazas blancas. Aquella deliciosa bebida iba acompañada con unos platos de tortitas. Castle se levantó y vio como Kate terminaba de decorar los platos con frutos rojos. -Hola Rick ¿Quieres desayunar? Ya iba a llevártelo. -Le planta un tierno beso en los labios como si nada y él la rodea con sus brazos. -Te extrañaba Kate...- Se sentado a desayunar como lo hacían antes hablando, riendo, como si nada.  
Ambos se vistieron y fueron a la comisaria para seguir con el caso. Kate manejaba, cono siempre. Al salir del ascensor y caminar por el pasillo rumbo a su escritorio Ryan le hizo seña a Espo para que viera a Kate. -Ya volvió, parece la misma de antes creí que estaba terrible. -Espo le susurro a Ryan.  
-Si pero ya sabes Castle dijo que estaba mejorando. Y ella es fuerte.  
-¿Hola chicos que tenemos?-Kate saludo a ambos.  
-Hola Kate ¿Estas mejor?-Ryan  
-Si perfecta muchas gracias por preguntar. Me dijo Castle que han avanzado en el caso ¿Que tenemos además del pago?  
El teléfono de Espo recibió un mensaje del departamento forense. -Un cadáver Kate tenemos otro cadáver.  
Se dirigieron todos hacia allí al entrar se encontraron con Pelmuter que estaba comiendo en una de las camillas para cuerpos. -Los estaba esperando. ¿Quieren?-Ofreciéndole unas papas fritas que comía.  
-Mmm no gracias.-Todos a la vez.  
-Ustedes se lo pierden, están muy buenas  
Se levantó y fue a la mesa de al lado donde estaba el cuerpo de un joven. -Henry Stuart drogadicto, lo encontraron hace unas horas en un callejón de Down Manhattan le hice un análisis y en el gran coctel de drogas encontré algo que destacó.  
-Una aguja en el pajar.-Castle  
Mira con odio al escritor. -Cafeína y más que en las victimas anteriores por obvias razones. -¿Hora aproximada de la muerte?-Beckett  
-Hace unas 10hs detective. Ah y algo más por las muestras de sangre cuando le inyectaron esto estaba inconsciente. Aquí - Muestra detrás de la oreja derecha- Le inyectaron aquí con una hipodérmica.  
-Entonces otro más víctima del ADC-Castle  
-¿ADC?-Kate  
Mirada fulminante -Llamémoslo por lo que es asesino de la cafeína.-Kate  
-okay.-Castle

El día fue rápido principalmente porque se pasado viendo videos de seguridad, ya que no había otra pista quizás las cámaras secretas instaladas por los de control de vicios hubieran captado algo. Hicieron pop, compraron unas bebidas y se sentaron a esperar.  
El escritor susurrándole a Kate. -Eh ¿crees que en esta peli sale algún café gigante asesino?  
La detective también responde susurrando -Creo que solo sale un psicópata homicida con problemas de cafeína...pero me gusta la idea del café gigante. Se quedado mirando fijamente, a ella le encantaban sus locuras sin sentido. -Eh chicos miren esto.-Dice Ryan y para el video y el momento Caskett. -¿Les suena familiar este hombre?  
-¡Es el mimo! Claro todo tiene sentido ahora, el fue enviado por su secta a matar a una serie de personas que poseen una conexión, la cual por ahora desconocemos, pero con cafeína de modo que llamaría la atención de todos los medios y no puede testificar de forma creíble ya que la ley está de su lado y le permite no decir ni una palabra. Además tiene la carta del hermano desaparecido en la manga, es una genialidad.  
-He Sherlock pon comas en tus teorías o te ahogarás. Chicos ustedes vayan a buscar al mimo y tráiganlo para interrogar.-Kate


	25. Chapter 24

_**Bueno esta historia esta llegando a su final quizás no como lo pensé en un comienzo pero bueno. La cuestión es que yo solo tengo ideas, cientos jaja pero no poseo la hermosa capacidad de expresar de una manera tan rica como otros escritores aquí mis ideas. Así que agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer :) Y me encanta que dejen reviews me dan ganas de escribir más y más. Besos y espero que disfruten estos últimos capítulos. :)**_

* * *

-¡Harry Collins! Nos mintió sí que sabe algo sobre el asesinato y yo diría que bastante más que un poco ¿O me equivoco? -Castle  
-Harry Collins, ¿dónde estuvo hace 12hs?  
-Mi cliente estuvo en una reunión con los accionistas de una empresa en la que desea invertir.-Abogado  
-¿Podría hacerme una lista de sus nombres y números de contacto?  
El hombre comenzó a escribir lo que la detective le habla solicitado. -Gracias ahora me gustaría que me explicara qué hace usted en un video de seguridad inyectando cafeína pura detrás de la oreja de un drogadicto inconsciente. - Extendió ante él y su abogado la Tablet y mostró el video. El hombre no podía estar más extrañando y se le notaba en la cara. No comprendía parecía confuso.  
-Los dejo con mi compañeros el detective Javier Espósito y Kevin Ryan, nosotros iremos a comprobar su coartada.- La inspectora se levantó de la silla y fue rumbo a la puerta seguida por el escritor. Ella se sentó en el escritorio y él en su silla de costado.  
-¿Tú crees que fue él? Es decir parecía muy confuso.-Castle  
-No lo sé Castle es confuso déjame hacer estas llamadas.-Con tono frío.  
Castle comprendió que precisaba estar sola por un rato así que decidió irse.  
-Voy a estar en el loft escribiendo un poco, llámame si precisas algo.-Tomó el abrigo y se fue.  
Bajó por el ascensor y luego en la puerta del edificio sacó del bolsillo su móvil y unos auriculares, los enchufó y se puso a escuchar música mientras se dirigía al subte. Allí sentado mirando a la nada escuchando la música pasando parada tras parada algo llamó su atención. Un bebé que se puso a llorar porque su hermano le hacía caras.  
-¡Claro! -El timbre que avisaba que las puertas se habrían sonó y él salió como una centella hacia la biblioteca de Nueva York, aquel lugar en el que está TODO lo que quieras encontrar.  
-Rick cuanto tiempo -Guardia  
-¿Hola John como están tus hijos? Mándales saludos.  
Bajó unas escaleras hasta llegar al primer subsuelo donde estaban las partidas de nacimientos y defunciones, tenía una corazonada y la respuesta podía estar en algún lugar de aquella sala.  
Allí pasó toda la tarde y toda la noche hasta que finalmente el sueño le pudo y calló vencido ante el sueño sobre un montón de papeles amarillentos.

Mientras tanto Kate hacía las llamadas pertinentes para verificar la coartada de Collins. Todos los que habían estado allí lo confirmaron y lo recordaban muy bien, principalmente por su peculiaridad y astucia para los negocios. Se disculparon con él y le explicaron que igualmente lo tenían que retener hasta el día siguiente, el hombre no tuvo problema con colaborar pero si pidió que le tocara en una celda con gente no peligrosa, o solo. Los detectives estuvieron de acuerdo.  
Kate envió a los chicos a casa a eso de las nueve de la noche, unas horas después la comisaría estaba desierta. Pero una luz todavía permanecía prendida, la de Kate. Pero ella no estaba en su escritorio, sino que se encontraba en la salita sentada frente al ordenador portátil escribiendo sin parar junto a una taza de café fuerte.  
Le iban a publicar su primer libro en 2 semanas pero ella escribía para desahogarse, no le interesaba vender solo quería ser la misma que era antes que ese caso comenzara.  
Toc toc el golpear de unos nudillos sobre la puerta la devolvió al mundo real. Era Tom un guardia nocturno.  
-¿Sabes porque hay guardias nocturnos en una comisaría Beckett?  
-Hola Tom -Dijo la detective con una sonrisa, ya sabía la respuesta él se lo había dicho unos años antes de que ella conociera a Castle.  
-Para que los polis de homicidios no se queden toda la noche quemándose la cabeza con un caso y vengan al día siguiente rendidos. Kate ve a casa con tu familia con Castle ¿Crees que el caso sacara patitas y se irá de aquí?  
Kate se echo a reír pero esa sonrisa se tornó en una cara triste y preocupada, pero se maquillo una falsa sonrisa.  
-Es que este caso...  
-Vamos a tu escritorio y me muestras ¿Sí?  
Ambos se dirigieron al inusualmente desordenado y lleno de papeles escritorio de la detective. Apenas se veían la familia de elefantes y el ajedrez. Se sentaron y allí ella le mostró cada rincón del caso, un par de ojos frescos le vendrían muy bien. Luego de un rato de explicaciones el hombre que llevaba callado desde el principio habló.

-Quizás fue el mayordomo...o el tal Collins contrató un doble esto es Nueva York aquí puedes hacer que un actor se haga pasar por ti, y más si llevas maquillaje de mimo siempre. Quizás Collins hizo eso y el mismo mató al drogadicto con el único propósito de que las cámaras lo grabasen.  
En ese mismo momento otra pieza del ajedrez se movió, esta vez el caballo.  
-Gracias Tom no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco me has ayudado avanzar en el caso.  
-Eso significa que te vas a casa. -Y así fue por fin había dado un paso en el caso que tanto le torturaba.

Esa noche entro al loft con cuidado de no despertar a Castle por si dormía. Fue a su despacho, nadie, a la cama, tampoco. No había nadie allí solo ella así que lo llamó sonó y sonó pero solo atendía el correo de voz. Le dejó un mensaje y se fue a la cama rendida del cansancio. No solo por sueño sino que estaba cansada de todo, del caso, del sufrimiento y del no poder ser la misma con Rick como antes, por más que quisiera apenas podía. Su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más lenta mientras allí tendida sobre la cama recordaba sus momentos con él, deseando que Rick no estuviera sufriendo ni la mitad que ella, pensando recuerdos lindos y evadiendo los malos. Y así su unido en un sueño profundo esperando que el mañana le deparase algo mejor.  
Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supieran, ambos se durmieron pensando en el otro. Pero lo más curioso es que estas dos almas gemelas en pena estaban tan unidas que el recuerdo con el que ambos se durmieron fue el mismo. 1:47 El recuerdo de la primera vez que sus labios se rozaron, aquel beso. Con el que ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	26. Chapter 25 Final

_**Bueno este es el fin de mi pequeño bebe fic que ya era hora de que fuera cerrando la historia, como varios de ustedes mencionaron. Sin embargo como le tengo mucho aprecio voy a hacer un epilogo para atar unos cabos sueltos que de seguro habrán notado. Les agradezco mucho que leyeran mi fic y espero verlos en el próximo que pienso empezar que va a ser un poco distinto a los fics comunes.**_

_**Por favor dejen una review y comenten del fic a sus amigo/as madres padres abuelas y hámsteres jajaja.**_

_**Besos –K.**_

Esa mañana Kate se despertó con los primeros rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana, sin abrir los ojos respiró profundo y sintió un suave aroma a Rick y esbozó una sonrisa. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Castle no estaba junto a ella sino que estaba abrazando su almohada. Se dio una ducha y desayunó pero seguía siendo muy temprano para ir a trabaja así que decidió salir a ver si encontraba a su escritor. Subió al Corona Victoria y fue directo al parque de los columpios. Ese lugar era significativo para ellos había marcado etapas fundamentales en su relación, ese parque era en parte un testigo silencioso de momentos clave alegría, miedo y compromiso.

Caminó hacia los columpios pero no estaba por lo que se sentó en la más próxima y como si fuera una niña pequeña comenzó a mesarse con ayuda de sus piernas.  
Una niñita de unos cinco años de cabello castaño claro perfectamente repartido en dos colitas se le acercó y le quedó mirando con una sonrisa en la cara. Como vio que Kate estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no la notaba se le acercó por el costado.

-¿Señora? -Dijo la pequeña tirando suavemente del tapado rojo de la detective.  
-Hola pequeña. -Dijo con una sonrisa amigable. -¿Precisas algo?  
La niña miró tímidamente al suelo y dijo bajito -¿Me dejas tu columpio?  
-Claro que sí. -La detective se levantó y dejo que la niña sentarse allí. Mientras Kate se levantaba la pequeña vio la placa de la detective.  
-No se valla, puede sentarse en esta de aquí. -Dijo la niña señalando el columpio de su derecha.  
Kate se sentó allí y se comenzó a balacear de nuevo. -¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Kate ¿Y tú?  
-Yo me llamo Charlie ¿eres poli?  
-Si ¿por qué? ¿Precisas algo?  
Charlie miro a la detective -¡Sí! ¿Me puedes decir que tengo que hacer para ser como tú?

Kate le contó a la niña lo que debía de hacer para ser poli hasta que el padre de la niña se acercó a ellas.

-¿Vamos linda?  
-Shi papi, sabes la detective Kate me ha contado que tengo que hacer para atrapar a los malos como los que hicieron daño a mami, así nadie más perderá a sus mamis.  
La niña abrasó a Kate -Grachias -Y se fue con su padre de la mano.

La detective estuvo unos segundos más allí y luego volvió al coche ya sabía dónde encontrar a Rick. Paró en una cafetería y compró dos cafés y fue directo a la biblioteca de Nueva York, el guardia le dijo donde estaba Castle y ella bajo las escaleras hasta aquella sala. Allí la imagen de un hombre dormido sobre un montón de documentos viejos se presentaba ante ella. Sonrió y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado acarició su espalda provocando que se girara. Ahora tenían su cara al descubierto así que acercó sus labios a los de él y le dio un beso y lo despertó.

-¿Kate?

-Buenos días dormilón. -Dijo Beckett con una gran sonrisa. Castle se levantó y se acomodó quedando de espaldas a una de las bibliotecas empotradas en la pared.  
-Te he traído un café...  
-Gracias. -Dijo él cogiéndolo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso.  
La detective acerco sus piernas al pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos.  
-Rick... siento mucho lo de anoche pero es que al tener todas las pistas indicando que Collins era el asesino y el que nos hizo daño...no lo podía soportar. -Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.  
El dejo el café a un lado y con ternura limpió la lágrima de su mejilla.

-Kate lo sé yo también he sufrido mucho, principalmente al ver como sufrías tu, tranquila todo irá bien te lo prometo. -La abrazó con delicadeza y cariño quería que supiera que estaría allí con ella pasara lo que pasara, siempre.

-¿Kate?  
-Mmm  
-Creo que he encontrado algo sobre el caso. -Deshizo el abrazo y tomó una carpeta que tenía delante y el café y fue directo a la mesa que tenía enfrente.  
-¿Vienes?  
La detective lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.  
-Mira esta es la carpeta de nacimientos y defunciones de la familia Collins. Ya no se hacen tanto como antes, pero estas incluían las partidas originales de las familias de la alta sociedad.  
-¿Y?  
-Verás cuando estábamos interrogando a Mr. Mimo parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma...  
-Claro si vio un video en el que un hombre idéntico a él cometía un homicidio pero no era él.  
-Por eso se me ocurrió llamar a unos amigos de algunas agencias que contratan dobles tanto empresariales como privados o teatrales. ¿Recuerdas aquel caso en el que un doble mío casi hace que fuera preso?  
-Claro casi te pierdo.  
-Bueno ninguno sabia de ningún pedido como para nuestro hombre, es mas dijeron que era un sujeto muy difícil de encontrar si es que había otro igual cuando les envié la imagen. -Dio un largo sorbo al café. -¿Me has comprado un extra fuerte?  
-Sip  
-Te amo Kate. -Le planto un beso y continuó. -Bueno entonces pensé ¿qué tal si es el hermano pequeño desaparecido y se le parece? Pero no, eran muy distintos luego pensé ¿un gemelo malvado? Ya sé que ese es uno de los clichés que utilizamos los escritores cuando no tenemos más ideas. Yo personalmente me decanto por la teoría del mayordomo pero no viene al caso el hombre es inocente. Bueno mira la partida de nacimiento. -Y le indicó donde mirar.  
-La señora Margaret Collins tuvo gemelos.  
-Exacto pero mira aquí  
-Una partida de defunción de uno de los gemelos que indica que Jameson murió a los seis años. ¿En que nos ayuda?  
-En que es falsa. Ya sabes que me documento mucho para mis libros y para uno de ellos me documenté sobre falsificación de papeles oficiales. Este es una buena falsificación, Jameson Collins no murió a los seis por causas naturales.

En ese instante los teléfonos de ambos empezaron a hacer lo mismo que cuando les dispararon, una serie de códigos numéricos corrían a toda velocidad por las pantallas hasta que con un muy agudo pitido proveniente del teléfono de Beckett todo se detuvo.  
-Pero que...-dijeron ambos al unísono confusos.  
El teléfono de Beckett ahora mostraba una pieza de ajedrez mitad blanca y mitad negra. Por otro lado el del escritor ponía _"¿Quieren que nos conozcamos?"_  
Castle naturalmente dijo que si y acto seguido la dirección del Rockefeller center apareció en la pantalla debajo un cartel que decía _"22:47 Vengan solos o ya saben de lo que soy capaz"_ Acto seguido el teléfono explotó.

-¿Por qué siempre me tienen que romper los teléfonos cuando acabo de renovar contrato los criminales?  
Y Beckett claro hizo su clásico giro de ojos. Su teléfono sonó y ella contestó.

-Hey Beckett el ajedrez se ha vuelto a mover pero esta vez no hablábamos del caso.  
-Lo se fue por nosotros Castle y yo hemos recubierto algo.  
-Genial.  
-Espo ¿sigue allí Collins?  
-Si ya se iba ¿precisas algo?  
-Pásame con él.  
-Señor Collins disculpe la molestia pero ¿Tenía usted un hermano gemelo?  
-Dice que si-Espo -Pero que murió  
-¿A qué edad?  
-A los seis-Espo  
-Ultima pregunta ¿Vio su cuerpo o el funeral fue a cajón abierto?  
-No. -Espo  
-Gracias.  
-Los padres le engañaron a él también ¿Que pasaba con esta familia de locos?  
-No lo sé pero vamos a que te des una ducha en mi casa y luego vamos al Rockefeller. 

Fueron a casa de Kate y él se dio una ducha mientras Kate miraba los planos del Rockefeller en busca de vías de escape útiles.  
-Kate no encuentro las camisas ¿dónde están? -El escritor estaba con unos pantalones y nada más. Kate pensó que se podía quedar así el tiempo que quisiera pero le dijo.  
-En la puerta de la derecha del armario...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Si claro Kate lo que sea.  
Ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse y decir lo que quería decir. -Así también te ves muy bien. Y sonrió pero cuando él se dio vuelve hundió su cabeza en su manos ¿cómo no había sido capaz de decirle?

Aquel día se pasaron viendo los planos y aprendiendo en la sala de conferencias mientras Esposito y Ryan se encargaban del trabajo de investigación.  
Hasta qué llegó la hora de ir al encuentro.  
-Kate hay 19 edificios en el complejo entero...unos 89.000m2 ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a este tío?  
Por curioso que parezca en pleno invierno la pista de patinaje estaba cien por ciento vacía y recién alisada, Kate y Rick estaban en la zona de las banderas por lo que tenían una vista perfecta de toda la pista. Un pequeño helicóptero pasó sobre ellos y se quedo estático, ahora la blanca pista tenía escrita una leyenda en el _"Wisdom and knowledge shall be the stability of any times."__  
_  
-¿Crees que...?  
-Creo que es que es evidente ¿no? - ella le mostró el móvil en él la misma pieza de ajedrez que antes. Se vio interrumpida por una llamada entrante por el radio.  
-Se ha vuelto a mover otra pieza.  
Ya sabían a qué edificio debían ir por lo que Kate le mandó un mensaje a Espo con la dirección donde decía _"Top of the Rock 45 Rockefeller Plaza"_  
Ambos asintieron y entraron al edificio. Los dos parecían seguros por fuera pero las apariencias engañan querían parecer fuertes para el otro. El escritor pensaba en sí alguien le volvería a hacer daño a Kate, él había sufrido mucho más de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar pero resistió por Kate. Porque todos necesitamos que alguien esté a nuestro lado cuando algo feo le pasa, una mano amiga que te ayude cuando caes.

Kate por su parte pensaba en que él no tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que antes, sabía que él había sufrido también. Perdió un hijo, ambos lo hicieron, pero lo que más quería era volver a tener la oportunidad de decirle aquellas dos palabras que desde aquel fatídico día no había sido capaz de pronunciar. Dos palabras cinco letras un significado mil sentimientos.

Avanzaron por los pasillos de mármol junto a las trabajadas escaleras hasta el piso inferior. Allí había tres personas incluido el que servía el café en el mini Starbucks  
-Kate creo que ya se cual es... -dijo señalando al hombre con una camiseta donde ponía _"Yo soy el hombre que buscan"_  
Avanzaron hacia él y antes de que Kate se presentara el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Detective Beckett, Señor Castle un placer conocerlos en persona mi nombre es Jameson Collins. - Kate tenía el móvil en la mano y sonó, era Ryan llamando.  
-Por favor detective atienda seguro que le interesa. -El hombre dio un sorbo a su bebida.  
-¿Que pasa Ryan?  
-El ajedrez esta vez hace algo distinto, todas las piezas se han movido y el blanco está en "jacke"  
-El último movimiento... ¿Jameson porque estamos aquí?  
-Esa es una muy buena pregunta detective. La respuesta es simple, estoy aburrido de la rutina y quiero variar un poco.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con variar? -Castle intrigado.  
-Me entrego. -Con una sonrisa siniestra extendió ambas manos para que la detective lo esposara.

Lo esposaron y le leyeron sus derechos mientras se dirigían al coche par tuya que estaba fuera. Por orden de la capitana Gates un vehículo de los SWAT a la vuelta de la esquina, así que lo transportaron en la furgoneta blindada y bien esposado.

-Nos vemos detective. -Y otra sonrisa socarrona salió de aquel hombre.  
La furgoneta se iba alejando lentamente. Ya todo había acabado. La pesadilla del hombre que les quitaba parte de sus vidas y las de otros se iba para no volver. Aquel que destruyo futuros con un signo que para Castle y Beckett era de puro amor, aquello que los unió.

-Se ha acabado…al fin ah terminado. –Kate abrasó a Rick como para no dejarlo ir jamás y él igual.

-Rick te amo. –Le dijo la detective con un tono dulce y honesto al oído. Liberándose así de las cadenas que le reprimían para decir esas dos palabras.

Es hora de seguir adelante y que construyamos sobre lo que se derrumbó esta vez con bases más firmes, y estas dos palabras son el comienzo de una nueva vida.

_**Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen una review y estén atentos al epilogo. ;)**_

_**-K.**_


	27. Epilogo

Era el primer día de la primavera por fin el cruel y frio invierno había pasado y todo comenzaba a florecer. Pero no solo era un día especial por eso sino porque hoy era el día en que el primer libro de Kate saldría a la venta y la presentación iba a ser en la terraza en la que conoció a su escritor.  
En todo aquel tiempo sus vidas habían cambiado mucho. Y como todos sabemos la primavera es un signo de renacer y sus vidas renacían. Para mejor. Para siempre.

-¿Estas lista?  
-Si pero estoy un poquito nerviosa ve has la presentación.  
_-Hoy damas y caballeros. Amantes del misterio y de la buena literatura. Como ya sabrán el famoso escritor Richard Castle ha decidido apoyar a un escritor que desea ser conocido únicamente por su seudónimo "K."_  
-Ese es mi llamado.

Subió al pequeño escenario que se había montado en la azotea de aquel edificio con los flashes de las cámaras.

-Hola bueno veo que ya me han presentado así que me salto esa parte. Tengo el honor de ser la persona que impulsa al autor de esta serie de novelas de misterio y crimen. Verán estos libros son impresionantes, incluso puede hasta mejor que los míos jajaja.  
-¿Señor Castle conoce al escritor en persona? ¿Qué podría decirnos de él o ella?  
-Lo único que diré es que es una magnifica persona de esas que pueden cambiar la vida de los desconocidos con tan solo un pequeño gesto.

Y así siguieron por unos minutos hasta que la editora de Kate le hizo señas para que supiera que ya podía terminar, y se retiró.

Al terminar la presentación el escritor la llevo a Time Square para que viera una de las mayores curiosidades de Nueva York.  
-Te prometo que es interesante. Dicen que si te quedas parado en una parte de aquí por 20 minutos te encontraras con alguien que conoces.  
-Rick no creo que...

Kate se vio interrumpida por lo que sus ojos veían, no lo podía creer era imposible. Los carteles lumínicos que cubrían toda la calle ahora se habían transformado en pantallas con el signo de una pieza de ajedrez en ellas. Los parlantes que reproducían música se transformaron en una voz.  
_"Tanto tiempo detective"_ y la cara de Jameson apareció allí en las pantallas.  
-Si creo que tenías razón Rick.  
-¿Tu crees?  
Beckett tomo su móvil y llamo directo a la central de la penitenciaria de Nueva York.  
-¿Jameson Collins recluso en alta seguridad sigue allí?!  
El hombre del teléfono apretó el botón de emergencias y mandó a buscar a Collins.  
-Ha escapado... No sé como...  
-Ha hackeado toda Time Square.  
-Rick...

Un mensaje de voz llego al teléfono de la inspectora.  
_"Voy a subir la apuesta todo aquel que este reduciendo un suero en esta ciudad, estará recibiendo cafeína pura ve mezclado ente todas la bolsas 100 todas van al mismo lugar. Averigüe cual y salve 100 vidas o encuéntreme y retenga a una sola persona que es capaz de salir caminando de la cárcel de mayor seguridad del estado. Tiene hasta que la próxima carga llegue."_

Kate comenzó a caminar hacia el sur.  
-¿Kate a dónde vas? la comisaria esta para el otro lado.  
-A comprar comida china ¿Vienes o qué?

El escritor nunca la había visto actuar de tal forma, siempre la veía hacer cosas lógicas, con sentido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El igualmente la siguió. Como siempre. Hasta el fin.

Caminaron por las abarrotadas calles hasta llegar a un extraño lugar que el escritor no conocía ese lugar. De paso Kate tiro su móvil a una papelera y siguió de largo.  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
-Porque ya sé lo que quiere y no voy a hacerlo, pero voy a hacer que crea que no lo sé.  
-Kate esta es la mejor comida china que he probado jamás pero ¿segura que no te ha afectado?  
-Segura, ya no quiero seguir con su juego esto no es el capítulo de su historia donde todo va según lo planeado. No, esto es el epilogo y el no tendrá un final feliz.  
-Me gusta la idea y la metáfora literaria. Creo que soy una buena influencia sobre ti.  
-Si, sí que lo eres.

Llegaron a la 12 y Kate comenzó a dar órdenes como si comandada un ejército. Todo para Collins en lo que les había dicho o dado pistas tenía una razón de ser, esto debía de ser una.

Aquella tarde la comisaria estaba revuelta policías que corrían de un lado al otro por diversos casos; en fin un caos.  
-¡Hey chicos tengo algo! -Espo -La entrega  
Se realiza esta noche a las 23:00 en todos los hospitales de Nueva York...  
Castle y Beckett se miraron por un momento y dijeron al unísono -¡El New York Presbyterian!  
-¿Cómo lo saben? -Ryan  
-Cuando fui a la biblioteca decía que habían nacido allí, uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad. El otro día nos enteramos que Mimo Collins fue ingresado hace dos días allí. Ese es el hospital. -Castle

Aquella tarde se movilizaron hacia el hospital y detuvieron el ingreso de los sueros, les hicieron una rápida prueba a las bolsas para verificar que fuera el lugar correcto. Lo era.  
Kate y Castle se dirigieron a la habitación de Collins. Se quedaron perplejos al ver aquella imagen al mimo y al psicópata. Que linda familia. 

-¡Jameson Collins las manos donde pueda verlas! -Dijo la detective levantando el arma y apuntando directo a Jameson.  
El hombre corrió y salió por la puerta de emergencias Beckett lo siguió hasta llegar a la azotea. El viento cortaba de lo fuerte y frio que era. La imagen de aquel hombre frente a un foco de luz encandilaba a la detective, busco una posición estratégica y estaba pronta para dar un tiro limpio.  
Pero necesitaba saber el porqué de todo aquello.  
-¡¿Por qué Collins por que hacer todo esto?!  
-¡Usted no sabe lo que ha sido la vida para mí!  
-¿No? Tus padres renegaron de ti cuando eras pequeño y te enviaron a Inglaterra a un internado y luego te fugaste con varios millones que hiciste en la bolas de forma anónima cuando eras menor.  
-¡Renegaron de mi!  
-¿Y que no quisieran que su otro hijo estuviera en peligro los hace malos?  
-¡Claro que si! -Saca un arma de su abrigo.  
-Por eso quiero la atención de todos ¡Estoy aquí mundo no reneguéis de mi! ¡Por eso el chico murió! Era muy inteligente, el jugador de hockey ¡Prometedor joven y fuerte! Todas características mías.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que te matabas a ti mismo? -Se acerca de a poco y mantiene la posición de resguardo.  
-¡No! Era para demostrar lo bueno que soy y lo único que faltaba era mi hermano. Ese ridículo desperdicio de neuronas maquillado como un idiota.

Kate no pudo más tenía que preguntar. Tenía que saber, se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente con él.  
-¿Y que tenía que ver mi bebe con esto? me destrozaste a mí y a mis seres queridos.  
-Era para que viera detective lo frágil que es la vida y que como lo que uno más quiere puede desaparecer de un momento para el otro cuando menos lo esperas. Como mis padres... -Miró el suelo y luego levantó la vista apuntando con su dedo en el gatillo a la detective. -Y ahora le toca a usted. -Disparo pero el viento estuvo a favor de Beckett y la bala se desvió unos milímetros. Como un rayo ella se movió hacia la izquierda y disparo cuatro tiros al pecho. Mortales.

Las sirenas comenzaron a intensificarse y Ryan, Espósito y Castle subieron preocupados por los disparos recién efectuados. Todo estaba bien Collins muerto y Kate sana y salva.  
Algo llamo la atención del escritor al subir allí un papel que salía de bolsillo de la chaqueta de Collins. Se acercó y lo miró rápidamente reconoció la dirección del lugar, era un centro para rehabilitación de primera.  
Hacia la tarde la detective le pidió que la dejara en su apartamento para darse una ducha y luego pasara a cenar. Por lo que él aprovechó para pasar por el centro. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse al hermano desaparecido de Harry Collins.

El otro hermano lo había secuestrado y lo iba internando en los centros de las ciudades a las que iba. Así que decidió llevarlo a casa. Con su hermano, su familia. Lo más asombroso de todo fue que el hombre mimo rompió su juramento al ver a su hermano pequeño y dijo las 4 únicas palabras de su vida de allí en adelante "Te extrañe mucho hermano" lo abrazó y rompió en un llanto de alegría tal que ni el propio escritor podía poner en palabras.

Aquella noche era realmente hermosa, todas las estrellas en el cielo pintaban una noche cálida y a la vez mágica.  
El escritor volvió luego de unas cuatro horas al apartamento de la detective, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral solo escuchaba sus pasos que rompían la armonía.  
Abrió la puerta lentamente y ante él un sendero de pétalos de rosas rojas delimitado por unas velas blancas, permitían que la oscuridad del apartamento se transformara en el ambiente más romántico. Avanzo atreves de este y fue subiendo la escalera que llevaba a un paradero cien por ciento desconocido para él.  
Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta vio algo que ni en un millón de años podría haber imaginado. La azotea de Kate era realmente increíble. Por la derecha y por la izquierda unos "arbustos" verdes que delimitaban el borde del edificio al mirar hacia arriba unas luces colocadas como guirnaldas de lado a lado. El camino de pétalos y velas seguía hasta donde una bellísima y esbelta mujer con un hermoso y a la vez delicado vestido blanco le esperaba.

Rick estaba asombrado ¿Es posible dejar a un escritor de best sellers sin palabras? Parece que otra escritora y amada hacen eso posible.  
Llegó hasta Kate y se quedó parado ante ella. Su sonrisa brillante cono todo el firmamento lo llenaron aún más de amor.

-Rick, se que la vida puede ser muy efímera como cruel. Pero de vez en cuando, cuando todos los astros se alinean dos personas son capases de superar todos los porvenires y golpes que les dé el mundo. Porque sabes que, alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez que de eso es de lo que tratan las grandes historias de amor. Y pase lo que pase quiero que tú seas esa persona con la que comparta esos momentos y arme una familia. -Se arrodilla y levanta una cajita escondida tras un pétalo y la abre ante él.  
-Richard Alexander Rogers Castle ¿quiere tener un hijo conmigo? -En la caja había un chupete para bebes azul y rojo con el dibujo de unas cerezas y unas manzanas.

El escritor se arrodilló como ella la había hecho antes. -Katherine Houghton Beckett para mí sería un honor y me haría el hombre más feliz de todos los tiempos formar una familia contigo.

Ambos se besaron con pasión, los besos se transformaron en caricias y la ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Se dejaron llevar por el huracán de la pasión y amor profundo, no tenían frio en calor del otro les era más que suficiente. Ambos apoyaron sus espaldas desnudas en la colcha que Kate había subido junto a varias almohadas. Se quedado allí luego de demostrar el amor que tenían el uno para con el otro. Un fenómeno meteorológico extraño sucedió, una lluvia de estrellas fugaces.  
La vida puede ser efímera pero esos momentos que quizás no vuelvan a sucederle a nadie jamás son los que la hacen especial y maravillosa. Así que si tenemos poco tiempo de existencia disfrutemos con quienes más amamos. Como ellos dos.

-Hemos recorrido muchas cosas hasta llegar a este punto ¿no crees? -Rick  
-Por supuesto que sí, pero ha valido la pena mira que maravillosa es nuestra vida.  
-Le hemos hecho bastante bien. Tú ya sacas tu segunda saga de novelas y eres escritora de best sellers, van a basar una segunda película en mis libros y...  
-¿Mami papi me leen un cuento? -Dijo una tierna vocecita. Una niña de 5 años de hijos celestes como el padre y cabello castaño claro como la madre y tan tierna como ambos se acercó a la pareja.  
-Claro Emily ¿qué libro quieres esta vez? -Rick  
La pequeña se acerco al baúl de libros escritos por Kate algunos nunca publicados pero igualmente impresos como tales. Fue un regalo de aniversario que le hizo Rick. Rebuscó y rebuscó hasta que encontró uno que llamó su atención, uno distinto a los demás parecía más nuevo.  
-Este Papi quiero este. -dijo la pequeña acercándose a su padre. El la cogió en brazos y la subió con ellos al sofá.  
-¿Como se llama este Emily?  
-Una...gran...historia... ¡Se llama una gran historia mami! ¿Este lo has escrito tú?  
-Si cielo.  
-¿Me lo lees tu entonces? Porfis  
-Vale ven aquí. Kate comenzó a leerle a la pequeña Emily la historia de aquel libro le encanto desde el comienzo pero lo que ella no sabía es que le estaban leyendo la historia desde el momento en que se conocieron por primera vez hasta cuando la tuvieron.  
-Mira se ah quedado dormida. -Miró Rick para avisarle a Kate pero ella también había caído en brazos de Morfeo. Las vio a ambas dormidas con una sonrisa en sus caras. Era como lo había predicho hace cinco años el hombre más feliz de todos los tiempos.  
Dejo a Emily en su habitación con un beso en la frente y fue con Kate ella le había armado la manta gigante en el suelo rodeada de almohadas frente a la estufa. Así que se acurrucaron juntos y comenzaron a releer sus vidas en aquel libro tanto lo escrito como lo que no podía ser escrito, los sentimientos y pensamientos.

Todo aquel tiempo que les llevo hasta lo que eran en este momento donde los recuerdos danzan en el fuego y se escuchan sus susurros en las canciones. Donde todo es distinto pero hay algo que no ha cambiado. Cuanto se aman. Infinitamente hoy y siempre.


End file.
